Guerra en el Desierto
by The Mortician Daughter
Summary: Sakura sigue teniendo el terrible recuerdo de cuando Gaara intento matarla, y un día Tsunade la envía a Suna por una misión rango A. Misión: Proteger al Kazekage de los peligros que le afrontan. Sakura quiere cumplir la meta de su maestra, aunque cuando eso implique tener que adentrarse a su temible pasado.
1. Heat

¡Hola!

Lo se... no debería estar publicando una nueva historia cuando apenas y puedo llevar tres. Pero en verdad tenia inspiración de hacerlo y no podía desperdiciar esa hermosa idea :c incluso tengo una libreta donde apunto todas las sinopsis de mis Fics y ya llevo este avanzado xD

Quiero dedicar esta historia a mi maestra de Español, ya que sin ella no me hubiera venido tal idea cuando escucho el titulo "Guerra en el Desierto" Si, suena raro. Pero si ella no lo hubiera dicho yo no hubiera hecho este fic.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, quizá el titulo tampoco ._. así que solo dejo la historia como autoridad propia :D**

* * *

**GUERRA EN EL DESIERTO**

**CAPITULO I**

**CALOR**

Sakura odiaba el calor, cada día constantemente miraba su calendario y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas entrar a la primavera, otoño o invierno, cualquiera que no fuera verano. Al principio la disfrutaba yendo a los lagos para bañarse y sentir la refrescante sensación de tener aquella agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo, pero cuando se trataba de misiones y trabajos diarios era un martirio. Recordó como en una misión fue atacada de sorpresa por su contrincante gracias a la incandescente luz del sol que la distrajo, y la vez que en el hospital tuvo que limpiar a más de un paciente por su excesiva sudoración. Trataba de no odiar a la naturaleza por haber creado aquella estación tan calurosa, digo, algo bueno debía de tener ¿no? Pero Sakura cada vez perdía la esperanza de aquella idea que se hizo al principio.

—Justamente quería hablar contigo, Sakura —dijo Tsunade detrás de su escritorio, era torturador para Sakura ver como su maestra y Shizune tenían aquellas cortinas en su oficina, ventiladores por todas partes e incluso una ración de helado para sobrevivir toda la temporada. Ser la Hokage si tenía sus beneficios.

En cambio la cara de Sakura estaba roja, dos gotas de sudor pasaban por sus mejillas por la culpa del recorrido sin sombra que tuvo que hacer desde el bosque donde entrenaba hasta la torre de la Hokage. Sentía que sus manos eran mantequilla por culpa del sudor e incluso sentía que su cuerpo se derretiría en cualquier instante.

—Kakashi me dijo que era algo importante —Tsunade, seria después de que Sakura hablara, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa hasta quedar frente a Sakura, mirándola fijamente posando sus manos en su cintura, sonrió de medio lado llena de orgullo.

—Felicidades, acabo de asignarte tu primera misión rango A individual —Sakura se sobresalto por la sorpresa. Nunca había hecho una misión de ese rango sola, siempre lo hacía con la compañía de algún grupo de ninjas más fuertes y ella nunca hacia nada, más que enviar la información por medio de aves.

— ¡Hokage-sama, esto debe ser…

—Una oportunidad para que mejores tus habilidades ninjas —le interrumpió Tsunade aun con su sonrisa —. Como la Hokage de esta aldea, tengo la seguridad de que serás capaz de llevar a cabo la misión que te he asignado, así que escucha con atención.

Sakura trago grueso, posicionándose más recta de lo que estaba desde un principio. Tsunade se recargo en su escritorio y Shizune solo miraba en silencio la escena, con su típica seriedad.

—Tu misión se llevara a cabo en Suna —Sakura quiso gemir de decepción, ¿De todos los lugares tenía que ser Suna? El desierto significaba calor, y allá no importaba que estación fuera, siempre hacia calor —. Al llegar al desierto de Suna, encontraras una escolta que te llevara hasta la aldea, tu trabajo haya es cuidar a alguien muy importante —su tono de voz se volvió más serio —. ¡Por ningún motivo! —exclamo, sobresaltando a Sakura —. Dejes que esa persona sufra daños.

La cara de Sakura palideció y en vez de sudar por el calor sudo frío por el miedo de la cara de Tsunade. Shizune no dijo nada y solo suspiro, con el cerdito tan adorado que siempre cargaba.

—La misión tiene un tiempo indefinido de tiempo. Saldrás mañana al amanecer, tardaras dos días en llegar al País del Viento y uno en cruzar el desierto con la escolta —dijo ya más calmada —. Puedes retirarte, ahora vete a tu casa a descansar.

Sakura asintió con formalidad y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Saliendo de la torre salto de alegría, era su primera misión de gran importancia. Le hubiera gustado celebrarlo con Naruto, pero no podía porque él aun no regresaba de su entrenamiento con el Sannin Jiraiya, lastima, quizá, con aquel humor tan bueno, le hubiera aceptado una comida en Ichiraku. No dudo un segundo y enseguida fue a comprar una gran porción de comida para un banquete, pero solo para dos personas que eran su madre y ella. No se dio cuenta de la gente que le miraba saltando como en pradera floreante, y con aquella aura de felicidad llego a casa para preparar la cena.

— ¡Ya llegue mamá! —grito mientras dejaba sus sandalias en la entrada de su casa, escucho un grito de respuesta de su madre que estaba en la sala principal, doblando la ropa de ella y su hija, y había otro canasto con la ropa ya doblada y planchada, era la de su padre.

Sakura había perdido a su padre por una enfermedad, ocasionada después de una misión en la que un enemigo le inyecto bacterias creadas genéticamente para matar. Sakura no se arrepentía de su muerte, porque ver su nombre en una lapida era menos doloroso que oírlo gritar de dolor todas las noches, junto con los llantos de su madre. Al principio supuso que la tiraría, pero estaba en buen estado como para dejarla en la basura.

—Oh… esto —su madre comprendió porque Sakura fijaba su vista en el cesto ya hecho —. Pienso mandarla a una tienda de empeño, no creo que la ocupemos más.

Haruka Haruno era muy tranquila, gentil y llena de gracia, tan bella como una flor de primavera y siempre viviente aun en los malos tiempos. Pero después de la muerte de su esposo ella había adquirido una personalidad más deprimente, su mirada había perdido un brillo especial y su voz sonaba más melancólica. Sakura lo sabía por la forma en la que se comportaba antes y ahora, aunque ella había heredado la voluntad de fuego de su padre, también tenía la comprensión de su madre.

—Te tengo buenas noticias —termino el otro tema Sakura alzando las bolsas de comida —. Hoy cenaremos como reinas, te va a encantar la noticia que te tengo.

Juntas madre e hija, cortaron la carne en pedazos y juntas prepararon un estofado cortando las verduras y agregando los ingredientes que a ellas tanto les gustaba. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, ninguna de las dos quiso vestirse elegante para la ocasión, con solo ver la cena se les hacia agua a la boca y las ropas que tenían puestas eran perfectas en aquel momento. Tanto Sakura como Haruka se abarrotaron de comida, terminando todo incluso el plato de ensalada que Haruka preparo al final.

— ¿Cuál es la noticia que me querías contar, preciosa? —Sakura rio bajo, recordando como su padre también la llamaba preciosa todo el tiempo.

—No lo creerás, pero conseguí una misión de rango A —la sonrisa del rostro de Haruka se convirtió en una mueca deformada por el terror y sus ojos color negro de inmediato se sombrearon por el espasmo —¿Mamá, sucede algo? —grito de terror cuando su madre cayó al suelo desmayada.

Sakura de inmediato la llevo hasta el sofá de su casa, y después de unos minutos de ser tratada por su hija Haruka empezó a despertar, estaba siendo ventilada con un abanico por Sakura, quien le miraba con suma preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —Haruka le abrazo con rapidez, apretujando a su hija entre sus brazos y gimiendo de dolor, llorando como si hubiera perdido algo.

—No vayas… no vayas —la escucho llorar, supo que no había sido buena idea haberle contado aquello. Sakura no recordaba el terrible hoyo en su pecho después de la muerte de su padre, todo por culpa de una misión, y por eso ella dejo la vida ninja que antes tenía para volverse ama de casa y recuperar los años perdidos que paso alado de su deber como jounin.

—Mamá…

—¡Morirás, si vas a esa misión morirás! —exclamo llena de pesar, Sakura solo abrazo más fuerte a su madre, consolándola.

—Soy solo una ninja guarda espaldas, nada me pasara.

Haruka siguió llorando en el hombro de Sakura, tanto que termino dormida después de unos largos minutos. Con cuidado Sakura apago todas las luces de la casa y llevo a su madre hasta su habitación, tomo una ducha rápida para hacer sus maletas. Su ropa consistía en pescadores olivo y jumper rojos, su madre hace poco le había hecho una nueva ropa que consistía en chalecos rosas, debajo de ellas blusas con redes negras con el sello de su familia como broche en el pecho, una falda rosa pálido y un short negro debajo de ellos. Como vio más fresca aquellos conjuntos decidió sacar toda la ropa de su maleta y llenarla de aquella ropa, total, sus días en Suna serian un martirio.

_«Se siente como si abandonara la aldea para siempre»_

Miro por su balcón la luna de su aldea, por alguna razón la luna siempre le tranquilizaba, como una canción de cuna que su madre siempre le cantaba mientras juntas miraban por el balcón, algunas veces junto con su padre. Pero esos días se opacaron con las guerras ninjas, y la muerte de su padre, la depresión de su madre y la ida de Sasuke. La familia Haruno había dado un golpe con el suelo de repente.

Sakura durmió muy poco, ese pensamiento de su última noche fresca, o al menos lo que se podía llamar fresca en verano, le inquietaba el pecho, y no sabía por qué. Por alguna razón sentía que al llegar una pequeña herida de su pecho se abriría de repente, sabía que tenía una razón, pero no la recordaba. Cuando su despertador sonó, el reloj apenas y marcaba las cinco de la mañana, hora en la que debía de prepararse para salir a la seis de la aldea. Con rapidez se vistió, ahora con su nuevo conjunto, y dándose una mirada por su espejo del tamaño completo, se guiño el ojo y salió con sus maletas y su mochila amarilla que siempre cargaba.

Llegando a la entrada de Konoha, dos ANBU la esperaban, y Tsunade junto con Shizune también.

—Llegando al País del Río debes de coger un hotel para descansar —le dijo su maestra entregándole un papel —. Este ticket te permitirá pasar la noche con todo pagado, tu habitación es la más lujosa, solo busca un hotel con este nombre —le indico señalando el titulo con letras grandes y rojas que había en el papel —. Es el único hotel con ese nombre. Ten cuidado, y suerte.

—Maestra —Sakura, con una sonrisa socarrona, miro a su maestra, dándole seguridad —Me ofende, ¿Acaso su aprendiz necesita suerte?

Con un abrazo y un cumplido Sakura se despidió de Shizune y Tsunade, rápidamente su chakra fue concentrado en sus pies, adquiriendo un resplandor azul al igual que cuando caminas por el agua y salió corriendo a una velocidad extraordinaria, casi como la vez en que Rock Lee se quito las pesas de sus piernas, pero esa velocidad no podía compararla ni en un millón de años.

Sus saltos por los arboles no eran más que brisas en el viento para los que pasaban por el camino, ella era casi invisible para el ojo humano y su único objetivo en la mente era conseguir aire, se sentía volando al sentir el viento golpear su piel, refrescando su piel y secando su cabello que sentía húmedo por el sudor. El bosque estaba iluminado y sencillo, tan tranquilo y silencioso que Sakura se dio por admirar los alrededores. A pesar de que a pocos kilómetros un grupo de ANBU la esté acompañando, se sentía totalmente sola, valiente e independiente. Incluso disfruto de un momento para dar saltos con gracia y uno que otro paso de baile mientras corría.

Después de horas de caminata Sakura bajo su velocidad, quedando a la misma distancia que otros ANBU que acompañaron a Sakura hasta la entrada al País del Río. Era tan enorme y lujoso que Sakura casi no pudo distinguir a la perfección el edifico que era el Hotel. Un enorme edifico de color rojo y estilo tradicional, con diseños profesionales y dibujos históricos como decoración. Sakura mirto su ticket antes de entrar.

_«Hotel Sawayaka, sin duda le queda perfecto»_

Apenas entrando a la puerta, el hotel estaba infestado de personas, era obvio que tuviera ingresos con aquel lugar tan refrescante en ese tiempo de verano. Camino lentamente mirando las puertas deslizarse, miro que adentro había baños termales, de lodo, masajes en el cuerpo, tratamientos para la piel y ceremonias de relajación y buena suerte. Las servidoras del hotel acompañaban a los invitados a todas partes, llevaban bebidas, guiaba a las salas y había uno que otro hombre masculino que llevaba maletas a los pisos se arriba.

Una de las trabajadoras, vestida con un yukata blanco y una cinta café en su cintura pelo recogido y una posición recta, erguida y derecha se acerco a Sakura. Esta se puso algo nerviosa al momento.

—Bienvenida a el Hotel Sawayaka, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Vengo por una misión, la quinta Hokage me entrego esto para darme una suite en el hotel —le trato de decir calmadamente, sin embargo esa sensación no convencía a Sakura, miraba la perfecta compostura de la trabajadora leyendo y verificando si era real o no el ticket. Y después le sonrió a la de ojos verdes.

—Acompáñeme por favor.

Sakura siguió con tranquilidad y sin necesidad de apurar a la muchacha, eso le daba tiempo para mirar todo el lugar que le traía. Las puertas eran de un color blanco, que solo se deslizaban hacia un lado y eran muy delgadas por lo cuidadosas que eran las personas al abrirlas. El piso era suave de color beige, acompañado con trazos negros y uno que otro diseño de flores. La mujer con el yukata se quedo de pie parada aun lado de una puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es un honor darle la bienvenida a la primera huésped en la suite más lujosa del Hotel Sawayaka —dijo abriendo la puerta, donde había dos trabajadores y dos mujeres más. Sakura miro aspectada el lugar, era espaciosa, cinco veces más que las evitaciones que vio pisos antes. Había floreros enormes e incluso pequeños arboles en masetas en el suelo, después había otra puerta que enseñaba hacia una vista hermosa de casi todo el país del Río.

No tan verdoso como Konoha, gracias a los ingresos y expansiones que ha recibido con el tiempo. Y a pesar de que el país del Río es pequeño en el mapa, no hay duda que no es pobre ni desamparado. Todo lo contrario.

—Por favor, le pedimos que se ponga este yukata para llevar a lavandería su ropa, mañana podrá irse con su ropa lista para usarse —le dijo otra mujer mostrándole un yukata color blanco, similar a los de las trabajadoras pero el de Sakura venía acompañado con un mosaico de color café de flores, y el diseño de una geisha abanicándose.

Le mostraron el baño, un enorme baño termal en donde cabía más de veinte personas, su cama que era un tamaño colosal en el que Sakura se imaginaba una gran nube, su comedor en donde podrían traerle todo el bufet y por último la vista al país.

Los trabajadores abandonaron el lugar y a Sakura le dio por entrar al baño termal. Le daba algo de nervios entrar ella sola en aquel lugar, un lugar solo para ella. Pero se sintió en el cielo cuando los dedos de sus pies tocaron el agua, lentamente se sumió hasta su cuello y descanso un largo rato, salió a su ducha después y se puso su yukata blanco que tanto le había gustado. Había durado un largo rato en el baño que las puertas del hotel anunciaban el anochecer, abrió la puerta del balcón y dejo entrar el fresco aire nocturno, que le erizo la piel mientras su cabello húmedo se mecía lentamente. Cepillándose el cabello llamo al bufet sirviendo todo tipo de comida deliciosa bañada en un delicioso líquido marrón agridulce. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió así, o bueno, si lo hizo.

_«En mi última misión con el Equipo 7»_

Recordó como hace dos años y medio Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi viajaron a una aldea lejana, donde fueron recibidos abiertamente para poder ayudar al pueblo a cubrir un gran orifico en una presa, tareas comunitarias simplemente. Sin embargo la gente de aquel lugar era tan agradecida que todo el equipo se quedo un par de noches en un lugar similar al que se encontraba ahora. Esos simples recuerdos le causaban un hoyo en el pecho.

Terminando de comer se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo durante un largo rato recordando esos momentos. Uno le llevaba a otro, una frase le recordaba a otra y casi todo le recordaba a él. Pensaba tanto en esa persona que incluso le dolía le cabeza de todas las veces que la escena en la banca le atacaba. Un retorcijón en el estomago le atormentaba cada vez que escuchaba el _"Gracias". _Y lo peor de esos recuerdos era que sonreía. Extraña a Naruto, quien siempre le cuidaba a pesar de que siempre recibía un trato duro por parte de ella, ahora estaba con Jiraiya.

_«Ah de estar gritando de felicidad por no verme»_

Oh su maestro Kakashi, quien ahora estaba más ocupado que nunca haciendo misiones rango ANBU por todo el mundo, seguramente para no estar en Konoha y que los mismos recuerdos que le aquejan a ella le vengan a él.

Despertó con pereza de su cama, que estaba desordenada y la cobija en el suelo, su cuerpo sudaba y su cabello estaba húmedo, estaba segura de que tuvo pesadillas. Tomo una ducha rápida y encontró su ropa doblada en su mesa de comer, acompañado por un desayuno bufet. Terminando recibió una carta de su maestra, donde le informaron que los ANBU ya habían dejado sus maletas de ropa cerca del desierto de Suna, donde pronto llegaría la escolta de la chica.

Así que salió rápido del hotel, no sin antes agradecer los servicios y como la primera vez concentro su chakra en sus plantas y salió corriendo, esta vez mucho más fuerte. Se sentía radiante y no como el primer día donde el Sol le asechaba quitándole muchos ánimos y energía, pero a la mitad de su camino tuvo que desvanecer su chakra porque tendría que usarlo para pasar el desierto lo más rápido posible. Se dio cuenta después de unas horas cuando la vegetación empezaba a escasear y la arena dorada empezaba a ser abundante por todo el suelo, empezó a correr por el suelo porque los arboles ya estaban más lejos de otros y saltar uno por uno le podría causar un accidente. Pronto vio la vista del desierto y un grupo de ninjas, unos con las maletas ya puestas.

—Debe ser la alumna de Lady Tsunade, agradecemos su puntualidad, sinceramente pensamos que llegaría más tarde —Sakura se reverencio para saludar educadamente a los ninjas, el líder de los ANBU hizo lo mismo y sin decir muchas palabras, más que las indicaciones y del anuncio de la ida comenzaron el viaje.

Sakura tenía razón al reservar su chakra para ese momento, porque sus pies necesitaban más concentración en aquella zona por las tormentas de arena y lo suave de que era la arena, tanto que sus pies se hundían en ella. Los demás ninjas hacían eso, era como caminar en el agua para evitar las distracciones y emprender marcha hacia Suna lo más rápido posible. Sakura tenía puesto su sombrero de paja para evitar el sol pero todo el trayecto estuvo sudando, el clima acalorado en verdad no era su fuerte. Los demás iban con una túnica puesta, y obligaron a Sakura hacer lo mismo para evitar la piel quemada por estar tanto tiempo en el sol. Sin embargo la tarde empezó a llegar y con eso la temperatura bajo de un golpe. Sakura entendió el porqué de la túnica aparte de las quemaduras de los rayos V, sino porque en la noche la temperatura daba un giro completo a su temperatura, volviéndolo un helado lugar. Sin duda vivir en el desierto seria lo peor para Sakura esa temporada.

Acamparon entre unas rocas, para al menos captar mejor el calor de la fogata. El líder ANBU hizo guardia media noche y Sakura hasta el amanecer, y en la mañana prendieron de nuevo en marcha. Sakura se sintió recuperada cuando empezó a vislumbrar los edificios de Suna, de ese color arena que solo ella podía reconocer de la aldea escondida entre la arena. Y cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Temari ya le esperaba.

Sakura saludo con una reverencia, ya que no le agradaba mucho desde la última vez en los exámenes genin con su lucha con Tenten o en los exámenes chunin donde Shikamaru abandono la batalla. Los recuerdos de aquel entonces no fueron los mejores para la chica, porque fue en los exámenes genin donde Sasuke había sido cautivo del sello maldito durante mucho tiempo.

—Bienvenida… Sakura Haruno —Sakura frunció el seño por el tono de voz de la rubia, como si apneas y le tomara importancia el recordar el nombre de la ninja. Temari le explico lo que Tsunade le había dicho, cuidar a alguien importante, la duración, aunque agrego cosas como hospedarse en la casa de su protegido para así evitar los ataques cuando estén separados.

—Debo recordarte… —le llamo la atención con un tono fuerte ya que Sakura apenas y la escuchaba —. Que tu misión es protegerlo a toda costa, si alguien debe morir a la hora de un ataque, esa debes ser tú, no él.

Sin decir nada y con el seño aun fruncido hacia la rubia, llegaron a la torre del Kazekage. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura no sabía quien había ocupado el puesto desde el ataque genin donde el Kazekage anterior murió por alguna razón explicable. Todos los ninjas se reverenciaban por alguna razón ante Temari, quien era tan solo una chunin de dieciséis años. Y después se encontraron con Kankuro, más alto y con el mismo maquillaje que Sakura recordaba. Los dos platicaron un rato, Sakura solo se alejo un momento para mirar por la ventana, el medio día se acercaba y el calor ya no lo aguantaba, quería un ventilador ahora mismo.

—Sakura Haruno –la voz grave de Kankuro le llamo la atención, y los dos ninjas se encontraban a un lado de la puerta —Por favor, pase que le presentemos al Kazekage, la persona que usted cuidara.

Sakura se sorprendió. Ahora comprendía bien el porqué del comportamiento serio de Tsunade, el rango de la misión y de todas las veces que Temari le repitió sobre la protección, el Kazekage de la aldea de Suna era importante en todo aspecto, si él moría, la aldea estallaría en pánico. Kankuro abrió la puerta de dos piezas y Sakura entro con nerviosismo, el Kazekage estaba de espaldas mirando la gran ventanilla que era similar al estudio de Tsunade, el tamaño de la persona era algo baja para un adulto. De hecho, parecía ser joven, su túnica blanca junto con sus cintas azules volaban por una gran brisa que entro a la habitación. Y con lentitud este se dio la vuelta. Sakura se paralizo.

—Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna —anunció Temari entrando a la habitación junto con Kankuro. Gaara no dijo nada y solo miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de la chica, y después miro a Temari quien asintió la cabeza. Gaara rodeo su escritorio y después se puso en frente de Sakura quien seguía estática.

—Espero que lo que Tsunade dijo sea cierto —dijo con la voz suave y clara, Sakura pareció escuchar una sinfonía —. La alumna de Tsunade debe de ser excepcional.

—Es… un honor ser su escudo de ahora en adelante, Kazekage —dijo con una reverencia. Sakura estuvo así un pequeño momento, aunque la verdad querida quedarse así todo el rato para evitar la mirada de los tres hermanos Sabaku no. Pero tuvo que hacerlo de todas maneras.

—De ahora en adelante vivirás en la casa de Gaara-sama, la escolta que la trajo ya ha llevado sus maletas en su habitación, así cuando llegue podrá desempacar cómoda —dijo Kankuro con amabilidad, un tono que no había escuchado de ninguno de los hermanos.

—Esperemos que su trabajo sea como dijo Tsunade —dijo Temari con el seño fruncido.

Sakura odiaba el desierto, pero ahora sentía más miedo de vivir ahí.


	2. Bloodstained sand

**¡Hola!**

Muchas gracias por los comentarios chicas, tarde mucho haciendo el capitulo porque de plano no sabia que escribir. Así que me tome unas vacaciones para pensármelo y todo y ahora me he terminado el capitulo de lo más rápido. Así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Akyraa:** Los personajes masculinos de Naruto generalmente son sexys y todo xD Masashi en verdad sabe como crear sex idols. Y bueno, yo la verdad adoro toda pareja que tenga a Sakura como co-protganista o protagonista, es mi kunoichi favorita de la serie por ser quien más ha cambiado a lo largo de la historia, claro, al igual que Hinata.

**Lilyy-chan**: El calor es mi nemesis xD así que estamos igual. Y si, muchas gracias por corregirme, ya que Sasori también tiene aparición en el fic y no quisiera cambiarle el apellido también xD

**marijf22:** La misión de Sakura tiene muchos fines -w- asi que estara interesante...

**cerezo21:** Me alegra que te interesara, espero que la sigas leyendo.

**Kimiyu**: Bueno, supongo que una de las armas de un escritor es dejar a la gente con ganas de más xDD me alegra que te gustara y gracias, mi forma de escribir no es perfecta pero trato de hacerla lo más buena posible.

**Guest**: Gracias, solo tarde porque se me fue el avión con la historia xD pero ya esta terminado el capitulo así que ya no hay mucho de que preocuparse. Claro que seguiré con la historia y que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que la sigas leyendo.

**Daiana:** Claro! :D

**seelee-chan:** jeje por supuesto, aquí esta.

**Yuukimaru-chan:** ¡Aqui esta! Trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible :3

**¡Muchas gracias a to que comentaron**! Una de las razones por la que la gente escribe es por sus lectores.

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, quizás el titulo tampoco. Pero la historia es originalmente mía.**_

* * *

**GUERRA EN EL DESIERTO**

**CAPITULO II**

**Sangre en la Arena**

Las cuatro paredes de color amarillo arenoso que la rodeaban se quedaban atrás con lo que antes era su casa. Extrañaba su enorme cama suave y cálida que siempre estaba tendida con sabanas rosadas, cálidas y muy bien cuidadas, también su gran ventanal donde salía todas las noches a tomar aire y a mirar la luna, incluso para mirar a la gente pasar a lo largo de su calle. Extrañaba tanto leer en las noches frías con una taza de chocolate en mano, hacer pijamadas con Ino, Tenten y Hinata, entrenar con Lee, incluso extrañaba ayudar de vez en cuando a Shikamaru con su papeleo, y hacer los encargos de Tsunade al Clan Hyuga, donde tenía que estar con Neji para trabajar más tranquila. Ahora todos esos recuerdos se habían quedado en una pequeña nube que Sakura podía recordar solo cinco minutos al día, los únicos cinco minutos del día en el que ella podía pasarla bien en Suna. Tres semanas habían pasado desde que fue encargada como protectora del Kazekage, y ella lo único que estaba haciendo en ese entonces era escoltarlo y vigilarlo a cada viaje que este tenía que hacer. Tres semanas en las que no pudo evitar los sermones de Temari, y tres semanas recibiendo la misma mirada inexpresiva de Gaara.

Aquella noche Sakura miraba el techo contando los grumos o imaginando figuras con ayuda e las grietas que estaban por todas partes. Tenía puesto su pijama más cálido que tenía ya que en Suna el clima era totalmente diferente en las noches. Miro su gran florero vacio que había ya limpiado más de cinco veces, estaba vacío porque hace unos días tenía una rosa puesta que Sakura había colocado en su habitación para al menos darle un poco más de vida a su nuevo cuarto, pero por culpa del clima caluroso en el día y frío en la noche, fue un cambio de ambiente muy drástico para la flor y esta se seco. Había trabajado en la florería Yamanaka durante un tiempo donde solo trabajaba de medio tiempo en el hospital, así que sabía que no había muchas plantas y flores que se pudieran conservar en casa, y todas las plantas curativas estaban en un gran invernadero. Recibió una carta de Ino donde decía que Naruto regreso hace poco a la aldea de su extenso viaje de dos años y medio con el maestro Jiraiya, y aunque quisiera visitarlo, podría hacerlo solo si el Kazekage tuviera algún asunto formal que tratar en aquella aldea. Miró las estrellas en la pequeña ventana donde a veces y asomaba la cabeza para mirar el exterior, pero se había dado cuenta de que Suna entraba en completo silencio tan pronto llegara el atardecer. Era un lugar tranquilo y durante el día había mucho movimiento tanto en las calles como en las tiendas. Los niños de ese entonces se la pasaban en lugares con columpios y demás juegos infantiles, una campesina había mencionado que el Kazekage había ordenado a hacer más lugares parecidos junto con una academia ninja de un nivel más grande.

_« __¿Podía ser tan buen líder alguien tan frío e inexpresivo como Sobaku no Gaara?__»_ Se preguntaba Sakura muy a menudo. La aldea de Suna era diferente en ese entonces, decían todos. No como cuando lideraba el anterior Kazekage que se preocupaba más por crear guerras y adueñarse de tierras, diciendo que era para fortalecer su aldea, ignorando las necesidades como el agua, la comida y la delincuencia en ese entonces. Rumoraban que utilizaba los ingresos de la aldea para apostar e ir a los burdeles de mala muerte. Dejando todo claro, decían que el antiguo Kazekage era un completo inhumano. Sin embargo, Sobaku no Gaara había dado todo su esfuerzo para hacer lo que ahora era Suna. Dijeron que lo primero que hizo fue preocuparse de los niños huérfanos, niños sin hogar, después construyo muchas más casas y tiendas para gente vagabunda, visito más de una academia ninja e incluso ayudo a más de uno, como Matsuri, una joven de cabello castaño que se había vuelto parte de los ayudantes en papeleo del Kazekage, y ella era una persona muy devota a las palabras del Kazekage. Sakura escuchaba de otras trabajadoras, en los tiempos donde vigilaba la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage, que Matsuri estaba loca por Gaara, tanto hasta el punto de haber rogado y suplicado por meses trabajar en la torre del líder.

Sakura se levanto por la mañana como siempre, apenas saliendo el sol y en un tenue color violeta que siempre abrazaba al cielo. Lo primero que hizo fue ducharse en su propio baño y alistar su cinturón con armas equipadas: kunais, estrellas, bisturís envenenados, etc. El día anterior, Kankuro, el único de Suna con el que había congeniado bien, había informado de un nuevo viaje hacia el País de la Lluvia, Ame, la aldea escondida entre la lluvia. Estaba emocionada por varias razones, uno de ellos era que podría estar en un clima húmedo y lluvioso, alejado de todo clima seco y caluroso de Suna por al menos una semana, otro era que Gaara le gustaba trabajar solo cuando salía a aldeas vecinas, por lo que algunas veces le dejaba tiempo libre a Sakura para explorar los lugares, sin duda el que más le relajo fue el hecho de que Temari se quedaría en Suna para encargarse de algunos deberes en lugar de su hermano, así que solo Kankuro, ella y un grupo de escolta los acompañarían. Terminó de ducharse y saliendo en bata fue hasta su ventanita, donde miro el sol apenas poniéndose. Tenía puesto su mismo conjunto de ropa, acompañado por un abrigo de color beige que le ayudaba contra el frío.

Espero afuera de la casa del Kazekage a que este tocara para poder irse hacia la entrada de Suna. Y cuando escucho el leve golpe, se fueron. Nunca se preocupo por hacer una plática con Gaara, ya que él era n tipo de pocas palabras, si no fuera porque necesitaba de su voz para dar discursos y alianzas, Gaara hubiera preferido ser mudo. Las calles empezaban a ser pobladas, mayor mente por mujeres adultas que salían a barres afuera de sus casas, estas con una sonrisa saludaban a Gaara con una sonrisa y una reverencia y este les saludaba con un gesto con su mano y una tenue sonrisa. Sakura frunció el seño sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Eres diferente cuando estas con los demás… —susurro la chica de cabello rosado. Cuando ya no había gente por la cual saludar, Gaara dejo de sonreír.

—Un líder tiene que pensar en sus aldeanos antes que en uno mismo —comentó con la voz calmada—. Si me mostrara de otra manera ante la gente ellos pensaran a dudar de mis habilidades de liderazgo, un líder siempre guarda la calma y nunca se muestra débil...

Sakura bajo la cabeza, era una respuesta sincera y ella lo sabía. Más que nada Naruto era el que compartía ese tipo de ideas y opiniones, un chico que siempre se muestra alegre puede ser solo una faceta para despreocupar a los demás, y Gaara en su caso siempre se mostraba calmado y al menos falsamente agradable dando a entender que todo estaba tan bien como de costumbre. Pudo haber culpado al calor, pero su cuerpo no estaba deshidratado ni nada, pero pareció divisar el rostro de Naruto Uzumaki en la de Gaara.

—Tienes razón… mis disculpas.

No dijeron nada más hasta llegar a la entrada de Suna, donde ya la escolta de ninjas enmascarados les esperaba. Todos como de costumbre se pusieron sus sombreros de paja, y empezaron a caminar en aquel día tranquilo sobre la arena. La brisa era cálida y el sol daba a todo lo que podía. Sakura empezó a sudar después de unas horas de trayecto, al igual que otros ninjas, pero Gaara se mostraba igual que cuando amaneció aun caminando, con los brazos cruzados y la frente en alto. Gaara era un hombre que nunca mostraba sus disgustos y sus gustos, su rostro siempre esta inexpresivo y Sakura casi nunca podía averiguar qué era lo que pensaba, pero ella siempre asegura que tenía que ver con su trabajo.

_«Para que alguien este así de metido en su trabajo es admirable…»_

Sakura solo miraba a Gaara en silencio, no tenía nada que decirle después del pequeño intercambio de diálogos que tuvieron al medio día, y así fue como el anochecer llego tan rápido como la temperatura bajo dejando a Sakura titiritando cuando una briza les atacaba. Llego la hora de que Sakura se abrigo por completo y se refugiaran en una cueva, y mientras todo el grupo de ninjas seguían caminando una cinta de arena los cubrió a todos, quedando envueltos en ella como si la arena fuera la coraza de un huevo.

— ¿Qué… es esto? —preguntó Sakura mientras acariciaba la superficie de la textura suave de la arena. Kankuro se acerco hasta ella para responderle.

— Cuando Gaara viaja con nosotros él utiliza su arena para protegernos de las tormentas y las temperaturas de la noche, aquí adentro es más cálido si es cerrado y adentro hay mucha gente.

Sakura no dijo nada más, y por un pequeño agujero que Gaara había hecho para no dejar sin oxigeno a los demás vio como este seguía caminando, con los brazos cruzados y en completo silencio. A Sakura le aterraba todo de él, su personalidad fría, su enojo, sus palabras gélidas, pero ahora estaba confundida respecto a todo su perfil. Era contradictorio todo lo que hacía y como actuaba, era completamente amable con algunas mujeres de la aldea, era serio con todos sus demás trabajadores, su mirada era muy perturbadora, pero siempre se preocupaba por todo. Dentro de aquella coraza Sakura estaba pensando que había un gran corazón, de la misma fuerza que la de Naruto.

Llego el momento en que todos pararon a descansar en una cueva, era idéntica a la que Sakura había acudido en su ida a Suna, pero supuso que todas las cuevas eran iguales. Justo cuando todos se habían dispuesto a descansar, un estruendo que causo que la arena incluso rebotara aturdió a todos. Parecía un palpitar profundo, capaz de hacerte retumbar el corazón de la misma manera, otro temblor los volvió a sacudir. Sakura se levanto tan alarmada como todos los demás, otro retumbar, y otro más. Eran tan audibles y fuertes que hacía que la arena encima de la cueva cayera como lluvia.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exclamó uno de los ninjas que ayudaban en la escolta.

— Explosiones… y fuertes —contesto Kankuro saliendo de la cueva como todos los demás.

Justo después de que Sakura diera un paso afuera de la cueva, una explosión enorme los azotó a todos, destruyendo la cueva y creando un gran hoyo en la arena, una de las rocas estaba a punto de caer en Sakura, que estaba enterrada entre escombros de arena y demás piedras, hasta que un enorme brazo de arena cogió la roca, haciéndola añicos y convirtiéndola en polvo.

—Vete con Kankuro y los demás, yo me encargo…

— ¡No! —Gritó Sakura mientras se levantaba de los escombros—. ¡Soy tu guardaespaldas, es mi deber protegerte! ¡Tú mejor ve con los demás!

Una nueva explosión los ataco, lanzándolo sobre el aire que gracias a la arena suave ninguno sufrió ningún daño. Gaara se levanto lo más rápido posible para evitar las siguientes explosiones con una gran barrera de arena.

— ¡Tonta! —Le gritó el chico de cabello de fuego, con la voz exaltada—. ¡Si te quedas aquí solo serás una molestia, vete antes de que te deje morir!

Sakura se estremeció de tan solo ver su mirada azul dilatada, su expresión facial gélida y dura. No dijo nada más y con una expresión de miedo salió corriendo del lugar, lo hizo tan rápido que incluso diviso las puertas de Suna a lo lejos. Kankuro y mucho más ninjas ya estaban poniendo en marcha un plan de ataque para aquel terrorista que sorpresivamente los ataco en medio de la nada. Kankuro y Temari, al divisar la figura de la muchacha de ojos jade llegar jadeando, se acercaron hasta ella.

— ¿Dónde está Gaara? —le preguntó Kankuro, tomándola por los hombros— ¿Está bien?

—Me ordeno… que me fuera lo más lejos posible —alcanzo a pronunciar junto con sus jadeos— Kankuro… él…

—No te preocupes por eso —le interrumpió Temari—. No es tu culpa, el enemigo que estamos enfrentando es alguien que solo el Kazekage puede combatir.

Sin decir mucho los tres fueron hasta una habitación grande, con una gran puerta de donde salían y entraban cientos de ninjas, entraban sin nada y salían llenos de armas. Sakura miro como uno regresaba gravemente lastimado, quemaduras de tercer grado, desintegración de tejidos, coloración de la piel, definitivamente eran las consecuencias de un ataque explosivo. Cuando avanzaron tanto y entraron a un cuarto mucho más pequeño, lleno de cajas y hojas, Temari saco una carpeta de un casillero lleno de ellas. Lo abrió en una página específica, con una fotografía en la hoja.

—Deidara, miembro de la organización Akatsuki —nombro Kankuro, señalando con su índice la imagen del chico rubio, Sakura supo que el ojo iónico que tenía tuvo que hacerlo un buen medico, que debió instalarlo en su cuerpo alijando los nervios de su cerebro con los cables del aparato. Un enorme mechón rubio cubría su ojo izquierda, el que no tenía ningún aparato. Sakura pensó que se parecía a Ino por un momento.

—Sus jutsus hechos con barro son una técnica prohibida de la Aldea oculta entre las rocas, destruyo gran parte de la aldea con explosiones y abandonó el lugar para unirse a la organización —comento Temari, mientras cerraba la carpeta y sacaba un gran plano de los alrededores de Suna—. Debemos vigilar Suna, el grup ya deben de estar en el lado norte de Suna, el grup están listo para salir al lado sur.

—Sakura —llamó Kankuro—. Iras con Temari al lado norte, ahí es donde está más cerca la batalla de Gaara contra el Akatsuki, si él se encuentra en peligro es nuestro deber ir a ayudarle, ¿Vale? —le preguntó, Sakura asintió.

— ¡Vale!

Sin decir más, todos quedaron en el acuerdo y acudieron a sus posiciones, Sakura miraba el cielo esperanzada, protegiendo a la aldea de las llamas de fuego que caían como estrellas fugaces, una desgraciadamente había rozado su mejilla, causándole un ardor, al ser medico lo único que se imagino fue un pequeño rosón que le haya requemado la piel como un día sin bloqueador. Pero la expresión de uno de los suyos le asustó un poco.

— ¡Haruno-san, t-tu mejilla! —exclamó este con los ojos abiertos, una de sus manos apuntaba con su dedo índice la majilla herida, mientras temblaba interminablemente.

—Eso no importa, preocúpate más por tu aldea.

Temari presto un poco de atención a la situación, y rápidamente tapo su boca con su mano impidiendo que lo que tuviera dentro saliera por el asco. Debería tener una apariencia aterradora, pero ella no sentía ningún dolor, ni siquiera se atrevía a quejarse. Una explosión se aproximo a ellos, en forma de una mariposa enorme que caía con una alada desprendida en círculos. Cuando esta toco el suelo en una de las paredes de la aldea esta causo una gran explosión que arraso con Sakura, Temari y el otro ninja, lanzándolos a alguna parte. Lo único que Sakura pudo divisar antes de caer inocente fueron tres cosas, una fue el liquido resbalar por su cabeza, como una gota de sudor pero algo espesa, después fue el cuerpo inerte del ninja de antes, que estaba tirado en una posición imposible a lo que ella lo dio por muerto, y por último fue a Gaara caer de su plataforma de arena en el cielo.

.

.

.

El incomodo olor de alcohol le despertó de una manera brusca, donde al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en frente de su camilla de enfermería. Una banda estaba alrededor de su cabeza y fue común que sintiera una fuerte jaqueca a causa del impacto y la brusquedad con la que despertó. Un parche de color blanco abarcaba gran parte de su mejilla, sin decir mucho se quito las cintas de su mejilla y se retiro el parche, quedando totalmente estática en aquella cama individual. Una enorme masa deforme, de un color rosado combinado con rojos oscuros e incluso un color ceniza descansaba en aquella zona, y añadiendo los fármacos y lociones contra quemaduras que le habían aplicado, la mezcla de la herida era una asquerosa masa de chicle quemado. Aparte de aquellas dos heridas alrededor de su abdomen solo había banditas y vendajes ligeros, lo que indicaba que eran heridas y quemaduras simples de primer grado, que eran curadas por completo después de unos días. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y Kankuro fue el único que miro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —la habitación era muy espaciosa, pero estaba dividida en cubículos separados por cortinas de color verde pastel. Sakura sonrió arrogante.

— Me he sentido peor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero te tengo malas noticas, a ti también Temari —le dirigió la palabra después a la otra cortina que estaba a un lado de Sakura. Cuando esta fue abierta Temari estaba en las mismas condiciones, añadiendo un pie roto y un enorme collarín alrededor de su cuello—. Gaara fue capturado por el maldito Akatsuki.

El corazón de Temari paro en un instante, y el sonido de la falta de aire fue sonoro para todos. Las enfermeras y dos médicos acudieron de inmediato a ella, quien aferrándola a la cama y evitando que ella cometiera la imprudencia de ponerse de pie con la pierna rota. Sakura en cambio se quedo con los ojos como platos, sin mover un musculo, y en un minuto ella se dejo caer sola en la cama, mirando la pared como si estuviera el enemigo allí mismo, a punto de asecharla.

—Por eso… —continúo Kankuro—. Hemos llamado refuerzos de Konoha, y el grupo de Kakashi y Gai fueron los elegidos para venir. —sin avisar Kankuro miro a Sakura, quien rápidamente se puso cuerda y reacciono de una manera extraña, su mirada se fijo con la de él y después miro a la nada.

—Naruto… Kakashi-sensei… ¿Vendrán? —se atrevió a balbucear Sakura. Kankuro asintió serio.

—Me parece que ingresó un nuevo miembro, siendo tú remplazo y el de Uchiha —no espero que el cuerpo de Sakura se alterara tanto por aquellas frases.

Sakura se levanto como si nada, reclamo su ropa y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, dejando solo su venda en su cabeza y su mejilla. Salió corriendo de la clínica para poder subir hasta el último piso. Unos minutos después comenzó a gritar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como una cascada y sus gritos aumentaron, cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a golpearlo sin parar, hasta un punto donde había una abolladura en el suelo, como si ella hubiera tratada de hacer un hoyo en el concreto.

¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera? De alguna forma eso le recordaba a que vería de nuevo a su infancia, y eso significaba que sus recuerdos dolorosos volverían a la vida pasarían por sus ojos una y otra vez como una tortura que ella misma se impuso al dejarse llevar por los impulsos de una niña mimada y encaprichada. Se sobresalto cuando una mano ancha y enorme le acaricio el hombro, consolándola. Kankuro le sonreía con sinceridad, y eso lo agradecía porque en aquella aldea ella no se sentía bienvenida, Temari incluso se lo hacía saber con duras indirectas. Ella le respondió de la misma manera, y con ayuda de él ella se puso de pie ya más acorde a su madurez.

— ¿Debería preguntar el por qué de todo esto? —Sakura negó riendo a la vez, Kankuro se rasco un poco el gorro que llevaba puesto, y juntos caminaron hasta el piso donde originalmente se encontraban—. Sakura… si es que tu quieres, o más bien, si puedes… ¿Iras al rescate de Gaara? —Sakura paro unos segundos, pero después siguió.

—Es mi deber, Kankuro, quiera o no mi deber es el proteger con mi vida al Kazekage de Suna, yo…

—Sakura —interrumpió Kankuro con una mirada más sincera y abierta a Sakura, ella lo interpreto como melancolía—. Muchos de aquí estamos ayudando a Gaara, no al Kazekage, recuerda que aunque no lo quieras recordar, tu equipo, mi equipo, y muchos más… estamos destinados a trabajar juntos algún día.

Sakura miro sin decir nada a Kankuro, y este siguió caminando ya sin mirarla o esperarla. Kankuro había sido un espectador en la vida de Gaara, pero hace ya poco tiempo que en verdad de había vuelto su hermano.

—Se que te debo obligar a que lo salves… pero si esto acaba bien… —paro un momento, como si le costara decirlo—. Enviare un permiso de cancelación para la misión, o quizá un intercambio de guardaespaldas… eso es todo, adiós.

El reloj del hospital aun caminaba, y un par de enfermeras habían pasado alado del cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura. Ella misma se hubiera complacido al golpearse, pero no tenía ni las ganas de lastimarse justamente. Se daba cuenta hasta esos segundos de haber perdido la vista de Kankuro, de las horas que han pasado desde que Gaara, a quien apenas comenzaba a considerar como un humano con moral, se habían desvanecido por completo. Antes, ella siempre pensó que manteniendo una mente formal, alejada de los sentimientos y concentrada en el deber todo saldría bien, y lo había hecho al menos en Konoha. De un momento a otro, Sobaku no Kankuro le estaba pidiendo que salvara al Kazekage de Suna con el corazón.

_« ¿Acaso… a esto se refería Tsunade al ser una misión rango A?»_

Cuando ya no había nadie a su alrededor golpeo la pared, agrietándola tan fuerte que los grumos del techo incluso cayeron por el estruendo. Trato de guardar la calma pero no fue posible cuando tomo el manubrio de la puerta de su habitación, al ver la mirada de Temari, igual a la de Kankuro, inconscientemente aplasto la manecilla de metal, dejándola hecha una uniforme figura. La mirada de la Haruno se volvió apagada y a la vez desinteresada, pasando a un lado de Temari cerró las cortinas de su pequeño espacio y comenzó a vestirse, un resplandor de color esmeralda empezó a emanar de la habitación y para cuando Temari abrió la cortina ara ver lo que sucedía, las heridas de la ninja ya no existían, ni siquiera tenía puesto los vendajes en su cabeza. Temari le miro expectante un rato, y solo dejo que Sakura se fuera con sus cosas a donde tuviera que ir, algo le dijo que no se iría de la aldea, por lo que no se preocupo.

Al salir del hospital un tenue color rojizo abrazo el panorama que ella miraba. No se había dado cuenta de que ya era tarde y había estado inconsciente junto con Temari un día entero. Llego hasta la residencia de Gaara, donde ahora solo estaba ella y encima de su cama había una carta de Kankuro que indicaba que Naruto y Kakashi llegarían máximos en dos días. La búsqueda de Gaara había dejado conmocionada a la aldea, y Sakura no podía negar que también lo estaba.

Decidió por tomar una larga ducha, quitándose de encima el olor a carne quemada, sangre, arena y lodo. Se miro por el espejo que empezaba a dejar de verse su reflejo por el vapor del agua caliente, su mejilla tenía una pequeña cicatriz y la herida de su cabeza no alcanzaba a verse demasiado. Decidió dejar en paz aquellas heridas leves, para que estas se recuperaran de una forma natural. La herida se desvanecería por completo en tres días, que eran lo que tardarían los equipos de Konoha en llegar lo más rápido posible, y el tiempo necesario para decidir lo que había conversado con Kankuro. Salió de la habitación, y a pesar de que Gaara siempre fuese siempre silencioso y ausente en el corto tiempo que ella había pasado allí, ahora si se sentía sola de verdad.

Cerró los ojos al instante incapaz de volverlos a abrir por el cansancio emocional que ella sentía en ese momento. Debatirse entre superar y permanecer de la misma forma era algo por lo que Sakura ya había pasado. Sasuke Uchiha se fue de la aldea de Konoha por voluntad propia, dejando a sus dos mejores amigos abandonados y decepcionados, en especial a Sakura. Ella, con toda la esperanza de seguir buscando a Sasuke decidió un buen día dejar de hacerlo, y seguir caminando alado del camino de Naruto y Kakashi. Ahora tenía que empezar a caminar, alado de Gaara, o permanecer en el miedo que siempre tuvo, esa muralla entre los dos que ella misma había puesto y Gaara no había hecho nada por derribarla. Suspiro por decima vez, se posición en ovillo debajo de sus sabanas y se abrazo a sí misma. Quería sus cinco minutos de felicidad de nuevo, recordar su estancia en Konoha y dejar de lado la gran revuela de Suna, dejándola como un conflicto fuera de su incumbencia.

Apretó sus ojos aun cerrados, y se volteo al no conciliar el sueño. De un momento a otro las partes de su cuerpo de fueron relajando, y una pequeña brisa del frío nocturno de Suna hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Sakura. Ella, entre sueños, miro una brisa de arena y una sombra de una persona caminando entre la arena. Era Gaara, con su traje de Kazekage y con una sonrisa, sus ojos aguamarina estaban un poco más vivos que antes, y sus manos de un momento a otro estaban tomando las suyas.

Ella estupefacta le miro a la cara, mientras que él le miraba comprensible, murmuro un par de cosas que Sakura no pudo escuchar, y después una tormenta de arena hizo que la vista de Gaara se perdiera en los ojos de Sakura. Sin querer, se exalto mirando hacia todas partes, era curioso que la arena no le molestara en lo absoluto, incluso no fue necesario taparse la cara y a su cabello no le entro ni un gramo de arena. Cuando la tormenta seso. Otro rostro estaba frente a ella.

Deidara, el Akatsuki del cual ella solo conocía por una fotografía. Le miro el rostro ensangrentado, su ojo metálico y su bandada rasgada de su frente. En su mano derecha, este sostenía una mano de color de piel más claro, lo que significaba que no era suya, la sorpresa fue ver las mangas blancas manchadas de sangre. Era Gaara, estaba segura ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella misma fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el ninja Akatsuki, el cual desaparecía cada vez que Sakura estaba a unos metros de llegar a él. Con una sonrisa altanera y presumiendo su rostro ensangrentado, totalmente orgulloso de sus actos, movió sus labios sin emitir sonido, diciendo alguna frase. La cual Sakura entendió perfectamente, hasta dejarla estupefacta.

Despertó de su revoltoso sueño a las cuatro de la mañana del ya siguiente día. Aun que con su ropa para dormir salió corriendo hasta la otra residencia de los Sobaku, golpeo la puerta tan fuerte que en unos momentos ya se escuchaban los pasos adormilados de alguien. Sakura no tenía tiempo de mirar la casa, que estaba pintada de un color blanco, acompañado por puertas de madera y ventanas de cristal de un tamaño colosal. Cuando abrió la puerta ella rápidamente hablo.

— ¡Kankuro, Kankuro! —exclamó ella asustada, y el aludido que apenas y podía saber de quién se trataba por culpa de la oscuridad de la hora solo le tomo por los hombros y sacudirla un poco, solo para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Tranquila, Sakura, relájate! —pidió el chico de rostro pintado. Quien después de unos segundos ella y estaba un poco mejor—, ¿qué sucede?

—Gaara… —murmuro ella apenas audible—. ¡Es Gaara Kankuro, si no hacemos algo él va…!

Un silencio misterioso se monto en aquel espacio pequeño, que era la puerta de madera. Sakura ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos en aquel momento, parecía estar buscando algo en su subconsciente y Kankuro ya sin sueño y algo confundido examinaba la expresión de la chica. De un momento a otro este no dijo nada más y le abrazo d una forma protectora y consoladora.

La mirada de ella estaba perdida, recordando una y otra vez escenas de sus sueños que ella quería censurar a toda costa, y aun así estas se mostraban más explicitas clavándole una daga en el pecho y todo el cuerpo. La mirada sádica de Deidara, el cuerpo frío que llego a parecer un títere de Gaara, la sangre salpicando por todas partes y llegando incluso hasta la mejilla de Sakura. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas contra el pecho de Kankuro, hundiendo el sonido lo más posible.

—Kankuro… si no voy… —empezó a murmurar ella—, si no voy… él va a…

—No…— interrumpió el castaño con una mirada más dura—. El es el Kazekage.

Paso un silencio breve, y Sakura se apretó más al pecho de Kankuro.

—Ellos lo asesinaran… —término diciendo—. Estoy asustada…

* * *

**¡Fin!**

¿Qué les ha parecido la historia? ¡Espero que genial porque no me mate horas en la pc por nada!

El próximo capitulo que subiré sera de mi Fic **_Detrás de la Ventana_**, por si están interesados :D

¡Adiós! Espero reviews...


	3. Narciso Falling

**¡Hola!**

Me he tardado, lo sé, lo hago todo el tiempo, pero como siempre les traigo un capitulo de mis Fics, así que mejor no se quejen ¬¬ que mejor dicha que no me olvide de estos Fics. Pero bueno, también pensé darles de Navidad este capitulo y el próximo que sera de Unbreakable, el más famoso Fanfic que tengo en esta cuenta.

Estuve pensando en como continuar el capitulo, y ya que había comenzado a ver Naruto Shippuden desde el principio se me ocurrió utilizar la pelea de Sakura y Chiyo contra Sasori, a la cual le cabie algunas cosas y deforme otras, pero resultado (matar a Sasori) fue el mismo.

El nombre de este capitulo es un poco raro, pero se loe explicare al final de todo, también las respuestas a sus capítulos están al final.

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**GUERRA EN EL DESIERTO**

**CAPITULO III**

**La Caída de Narciso**

Había muchas cosas de las que prepararse, Sakura y Temari, quienes estuvieron recuperándose del ataque del miembro de la organización Akatsuki pasaron todo el tiempo restante entrenando. La relación entre aquellas dos mujeres se había distanciado desde aquel incidente, y nadie sabía porque, más que ellas. Sakura sabía perfectamente que había fallado su deber como protectora de Gaara, y la culpa se hacía cada vez más grande porque la mirada de Temari parecía repetirle una oración que la atormentaba desde entonces. Unas palabras que había oído incluso antes de ver a Gaara, estaba ahí para protegerlo con su vida. Sin embargo, cuando fue secuestrado ella tuvo que ser rescatada, no una, sino dos veces. Había tenido que despertar con la conciencia de que Gaara había sido llevado porque ella no había permanecido a su lado en aquellos momentos, Temari, quien había recibido heridas graves por protegerla a ella y a otra persona, estaba más molesta que nada por el secuestro de Gaara y con Sakura. Sobaku no Gaara era la joya de la aldea de la arena, era su líder, y ahora estaba siendo dirigida por nadie.

—Hace unas semanas, antes de la llegada del ataque y la llegada de Sakura —empezó a anunciar Kankuro en una mesa redonda, donde faltaba más de la mitad de los miembros oficiales y Temari, Sakura y Kankuro, quienes nunca habían estado en una reunión de consejo, se encontraban ocupando los puestos—-. Habíamos recibido noticias de avistamientos de personas con capas similares a las de Akatsuki.

Todos escuchaban en silencio y con sumo silencio, cada quien procesando la información a su manera, y Sakura estaba haciendo también. Akatsuki era bien conocido por ella cuando supo de un ataque en el hotel donde Naruto hospedaba con su maestro de aquel entonces, Jiraiya. Después, su entrenador y sensei había sido atacado en un parque de Konoha junto con más maestros más. Escuchaba cosas terribles sobre ellos, cosas que deberían ser pecados capitales para el mismísimo Kami. Pero había otro dato que tenía en cuenta.

—La organización consta de aproximadamente diez miembros, cada uno con una técnica especial —dijo Kankuro—. Uno de ellos, pertenece a Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas, sus poderes fueron reconocidos desde muy temprana edad y escapo de la aldea después de asesinar a todo su clan, su nombre es Itachi Uchiha.

Uchiha. Aquel apellido resonaba miles de veces en sus sueños, siempre que pensaba en aquel apellido, un abanico rojo envuelto en sangre atravesaba su mente. Un rostro frío con una mirada roja como la sangre le estremecía el corazón, y una voz diciéndole un "gracias" hacía que todo su cuerpo se quedara petrificado. No importaba cuando lo afrontara, la palabra "Uchiha" siempre sería un tabú para ella.

—Otro de ellos, fue conocido por ser uno de los siete espadachines, su nombre es Hoshigaki Kisame, —Kankuro siguió dando información básica sobre la organización, nombrando hasta ahora los conocidos miembros y sus posibles técnicas más fuertes y conocidas, como bien conocido era, el poder de Itachi Uchiha era su maldición genética, el Sharingan, Kisame, quien con su gran fuerza y sus sorprendentes habilidades como espadachín, poseía una espada llena de escamas tan pesada y afilada que podría cortar el aire en un santiamén.

—Pero, ninguno de esos dos estaban cuando fuimos atacados —reclamó uno de la mesa.

—Uno de ellos fue reconocido como Deidara, ninja de la aldea de la roca, exiliado por desarrollar técnicas prohibidas para destruir su propio hogar —respondió el chico de rostro pintado—. Y según avistamientos de otras aldeas, su acompañante es una marioneta con forma de escorpión.

Cuando a reunión acabó, Sakura se quedo en la entrada de la habitación esperando a Kankuro, quien estaba discutiendo un tema con uno de los miembros oficiales de la junta. Cuando había acabado se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica de cabello rosa en la puerta, y con una sonrisa se despidió de los demás para ir con ella.

—Pensé que irías a tu casa, oh bueno… a la casa de Gaara —Sakura siempre estaba incomoda en aquel lugar, aunque algunas veces la soledad que le brindaba su habitación era mejor que la indiferencia de Temari—. Será mejor que descanses, no faltan ni más de dos horas para que él llegue, te fuiste de Konoha cuando él tenía poco tiempo de haber vuelto, ¿verdad?

Sakura sabía que él se refería a Naruto, su mejor amigo desde que se volvieron el equipo siete, quien a su edad de dieciséis años y medio había regresado hace un tiempo a Konoha, para reencontrarse con ella, precisamente. Era una gran lástima que Sakura había tenido que partir cuando ni siquiera se habían dado la oportunidad de contarse cuanto era lo que habían pasado sin verse.

Extrañaba Konoha, extrañaba su verdadero hogar, y por sobre todo… extrañaba su antigua vida.

Cuando Sakura se sentía de mejor ánimo, se despidió de Kankuro que tenía que hacer preparativos para cuando tuvieran que partir, tenía demasiadas preguntas. Regresó a casa donde puso acostarse y sentir ese silencio que la tranquilizaba y la hacía sentir mal a la vez, era demasiadas sus dudas, sus preguntas, muchas de ellas eran sobre Gaara, sobre cómo estaría, cómo le estarían torturando en aquel lugar tan desconocido, lo imaginaba encadenado, golpeado, sangrando de varias partes y jadeando por su sobre esfuerzo de seguir consiente. En su mente apareció la imagen de aquel miembro de Akatsuki, aquel chico rubio de ojos azules y el rostro cubierto por la mitad gracias a su fleco. Aquellos colores le recordaban a los de Naruto, pero había mucha diferencia en los ojos centelleantes de Naruto y los ojos color mar de Deidara, había una gran diferencia en sus rostros, porque al menos el rostro de uno seguía teniendo una brillo especial de inocencia, y el otro había visto sangre volar miles de veces.

Después recordó sus explosiones, su pecho se oprimió cuando imagino las torturas que Gaara hubiera sufrido, ¿y si ahora estaba muerto? Sakura se removió bruscamente de la cama, negando ese pensamiento. Era ilógico, porque después de todo, él era el Kazekage de la aldea, tenía un pueblo el cual dirigir, tenía un objetivo y era hacer feliz a toda la gente. Pensó en la expresión que él tendría en ese momento, que cara estaría poniendo que pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos. Sakura sonrió un poco, _«Seguramente debe de tener esa cara tan relajada e inexpresiva». _Era Sobaku no Gaara después de todo, siendo o no el líder de Suna su cara siempre sería firme a cualquier situación. Su orgullo siempre estará ahí, ya sea porque lo haga por la aldea o por sí mismo.

— ¡No por favor! —gritó después de despertar de aquel sueño, Gaara siendo torturado. Había sido su único sueño desde que él había sido llevado. No podía pensar en otra cosa, y cuando miró el reloj tuvo la inercia de salir corriendo de casa para llegar al edificio del Kazekage, entró como un rayo a la habitación y lo único que hizo fue abrazar al rubio que apenas y pudo permanecer de pie.

Kankuro sonrió, Saura no sonreía muy a menudo desde que había llegado, y de alguna forma Kankuro era el único que se daba cuenta, que Sakura supiera. Temari no hizo nada el respecto, se mofó de la escena y se fue la sala, con un ninja que estaba dándole informes de los demás ninjas que reforzaban sus fuerzas. Naruto, quien aun no podía creer la actitud de Sakura, la abrazo de igual manera, feliz de volver a verse.

—Ejem… perdón si les molesto, pero estamos esperando a que se separen para que nos den ordenes —dijo una voz gruesa y firme, proveniente del imponente Neji Hyuga, alado de él, sus compañeros de equipo Tenten y Rock Lee y su maestro Gai.

Sakura se sonrojó demasiado, y Naruto de igual manera apartó sus manos de la cintura de su amiga.

—Bien… me parece que todo está calmado —Kankuro seguía igual de contento, y después miró a Sakura para mandarle una risita —. Razón por la que los hemos llamado es la siguiente… —guardó silencio un rato—. Sobaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la aldea de Suna, ha sido secuestrado —al decir aquello, Sakura escuchó el jadeo de Tenten y vio como la mirada de Neji se volvió mucho más aguda, mientras que Naruto y Rock Lee exclamaron fuertemente.

— ¡Gaara ha si do qué! —Exclamó Naruto— ¡No puedo creerlo, se supone que él es el Kazekage! ¿Cómo es que fue…?

—Justamente por ser el Kazekage fue secuestrado —habló Kankuro tranquilamente—. El haber sido anunciado como Kazekage de la aldea hizo que la noticia corriera hasta lo oídos de Akatsuki.

— ¿Pero por qué Akatsuki querría a Gaara, qué quieren de él? —inquirió Neji.

—Hemos hecho nuestras hipótesis, y la más probable es Shukaku.

— ¿Shukaku, te refieres al demonio de una cola? —preguntó Tenten.

—Exactamente —afirmó Kankuro—. Hace dos años, recibimos noticias similares de ataques a los jinchuriki, como has de recordar Naruto, tú una vez tuviste un encuentro con Itachi, ¿No es así? —Naruto recordó perfectamente ese encuentro, la pelea de Sasuke contra Itachi lo había dejado en un estado de confusión antes de saber que él era la persona de la cual Sasuke estaba decidido a eliminar—. Eso y algunos repentinos avistamientos de sus miembros en las aldeas donde se encuentran los demás jinchuriki nos han llegado, en conclusión, Akatsuki pretende algo con todos los contenedores de los demonios, y han comenzado con el demonio de una cola, Gaara.

La sala se quedo en silencio, Sakura conocía muchas de las consecuencias de utilizar el poder de un demonio, catástrofes, guerras, muertes incontables. Había visto a Naruto después de una transformación al Kyubi, quemaduras de segundo grado, rasguños y piel enrojecidas. Tampoco olvidaba la transformación de Gaara, que le hacía perder los estribos y no reconocía lo bueno de lo malo. Tener a Gaara de nuevo frente a él como un enemigo le aterraba, tener que volver a empuñar un kunai frente a esa mirada azul endemoniada le estremecía el cuerpo.

—Entonces… —confirmó Naruto decidido—. Partiremos hoy mismo al paradero de Akatsuki, recuperaremos a Gaara.

.

Sakura y Naruto habían comenzado a pasear por las calles de Suna, algo que era muy común cuando eran más jóvenes, Sakura siempre podía desahogarse con Naruto, ya que él nunca vería los temas de mala manera y no es del tipo que n te comprende, al contrario, hace todo lo posible por hacerlo, era algo que le gustaba a Sakura de él. Lo admiraba más que nada, y no solo por su increíble fuerza que lo convirtió en un gran shinobi, lo admiraba por su corazón tan grande, Sakura siempre pensaba que en el equipo siete, ella era la que canalizaba las cosas malas, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke hacían y pensaban de manera correcta, Sakura se quedaba atrás cometiendo los mismos errores una otra vez, reprimiéndose a sí misma por su estupidez tan grande. Quién diría que la que la llevo a esa situación fue ella misma y su poco autoestima.

El pensar así le recodaba a su niñez, en aquellos tiempos donde su flequillo le llegaba incluso por debajo de los ojos y su cabeza siempre estaba agachada por el temor a los prejuicios. De no haber sido por Ino una chica fuerte de espíritu, ella seguiría siendo la misma Sakura Haruno que escondía su rostro bajo un manto de cabello. Estaba segura de que las cosas cambiarían si no hubiera hecho ella misma un cambio en sí misma. Naruto en esa ocasión estaba más serio, más sereno, incluso parecía raro verlo de aquella manera, y en un momento ambos se quedaron de pie mirando a unos niños jugar.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —Preguntó Naruto de repente, sacando de su sueño a Sakura—. Gaara y yo somos muy parecidos…

— ¿Te refieres por qué los dos son contenedores?

—No, me refiero a las vidas que hemos levado gracias a ser un contenedor… —las palabras de Naruto eran muy suaves, tanto que si no fuera por el ambiente tan tranquilo de ese lugar, Sakura no hubiera podido escucharlo—. Vivir en un lugar donde el mundo te rechaza, y tú ni siquiera sabes por qué…

Sakura no dijo nada, estaba pensando como si ella fuera la única con vida dolorosa, ¿qué era de Naruto? Él prácticamente había sido nada para la aldea, sólo era el chico causa problemas de Konoha, el chico que nadie quería y del que todos se alejaban. Ella había recibido las mismas ordenes de sus padres «No te acerques a ese chico, es peligroso» pero, ¿cómo alguien como Naruto Uzumaki podría ser peligroso? Un chico tan inocente, amable y empático. No dijo nada, y abrazó al rubio por la espalda, tal y como lo había hecho con Sasuke una vez, la única vez que tuvo la oportunidad de tocarle de esa manera. Naruto no dijo nada, pero tampoco lo evitó.

— No entiendo ese sentimiento del que hablas… —comenzó a hablar Sakura—. Pero sé que debió ser muy duro para ti estar solo… lo siento.

Naruto se estremeció, no esperaba esa respuesta y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al momento en que se dio la vuelta para verle la cara a Sakura, adolorida y culpable. Le tomo de los hombros y le mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía, la misma que siempre lograba quitarle las preocupaciones a cualquiera.

—Eso ya no importa, Sakura… —la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo—. Porque ahora los tengo a ustedes.

Sakura no aguanto más, y se echo a llorar como una niña de las que se había caído en el parque, sin importarle de que la vieran, sus lagrimas se derramaron tan rápido que alarmaron a Naruto, quien hacia todo lo posible por secarle las lágrimas con movimientos torpes.

— ¡Sakura, n-no llores, p-por f-favor! —Pedía Naruto sin saber qué hacer, hasta que le abrazó para hundir los sollozos—. No tienes por qué llorar, tranquila.

Aun así Sakura siguió llorando. No eran solo las lágrimas de aquel día, había estado reprimiendo el llanto desde que había llegado a Suna, extrañaba Konoha, extrañaba ser la ayudante de Tsunade, extrañaba su dulce casa con sus dulces padres esperándola cada vez que regresaba de las misiones y sus labores matutinas. Extrañaba a Ino, a Kakashi, a Naruto. Tenía tantos de deseos de ver a todos que al momento de ver a Naruto lo había abrazado en la oficina de Gaara, estaba tan contenta de poder volver a verlo que lo había abrazado sin querer, cuando lo que iba a hacer desde un principio iba a tocar su hombro. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a mirarlo que cuando lo hizo y encontró esa mirada tan dulce no pudo evitar llorar. Estaba feliz, feliz de que por fin había podido soltar todo lo que sentía en esas amargas lágrimas.

—Iré con ustedes para salvar a Gaara… —dijo Sakura, aun llorando, pero decidida—. Quiero salvar a Gaara, ¡quiero hacerlo!

Naruto sonrió y le beso acaricio la cabeza, con un _«lo harás, de eso estoy seguro»_ resonando en los oídos de Sakura.

.

Apenas el reloj marco el medio día, todos los ninjas de Konoha estaban preparados para partir al paradero que Kankuro les había mostrado en un mapa. Sakura había regresando para hacer su botiquín de primeros auxilios lo más compacto y completo que podía, sus armas y sellos para cuando la batalla se llevara a cabo, y se colocó sus guantes de pelea para terminar.

—Una persona más ira con ustedes, la cual le hará de medico junto con Sakura, su nombre es Chiyo.

La anciana salió detrás de Kankuro, una mujer ya anciana, con arrugas y manchas causadas por la edad, su estatura era pequeña y su espalda estaba encorvada, su túnica café y su pequeño gorro eran lo única que tenía e inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo a los ninjas.

—La señora Chiyo les servirá de mucho, ya que ella conoce a uno de los miembros de Akatsuki más que nadie.

Sakura la observó, y la anciana hizo lo mismo dirigiéndole una irada seria y formal. Sakura cambio su expresión curiosa cuando se dio cuenta de su mensaje, era un asunto serio. Ya después de que Kankuro la presentara los seis partieron rumbo al camino acordado. Neji guiándolos a todos con su byakugan y a Tenten junto a Rock Lee vigilando los costados por si un ataque sorpresa les impactaba. Naruto y Sakura estaban al pendiente por detrás de que no hubiera nadie siguiéndolos y Chiyo permanecía en el centro siendo protegida por todos como habían acordado, aunque la anciana se había opuesto sintiéndose ofendida de que la creyeran débil, pero al ser una de las ancianas más importantes de Suna, era importante mantenerla lo más sana y salva posible.

Estuvieron corriendo y saltando por los arboles durante un par de horas, adentrándose a zonas en las que nunca habían estado, hasta que se toparon con un enorme lago, donde había una gran muralla de piedra en frente de todos ellos. Neji fue el astuto que con su byakugan, se dio cuenta del sello que lo permanecía cerrado.

—No podremos entrar sin que hagamos la roca a un lado, la roca es tan grande que un sello explosivo no servirá de nada.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mirando la gran roca, todos excepto Chiyo quien se acerco a Sakura y le enfrento cara a cara.

—Eres la alumna de Tsunade ¿No? La princesa Tsunade era capaz de derrumbar una montaña con sus puños.

Todos se quedaron callados, esperando una respuesta de Sakura.

—Tiene razón, la fuerza de mi maestra era inigualable, pero no estoy segura de que mi fuerza pueda comparase a la de ella.

Chiyo chasqueo la lengua.

—La princesa no acepta alumnos que no cree que no puedan superarla, hazlo, golpea esa roca.

Sakura se le quedo mirando un momento, y después paso la mirada a los demás, en especial a Neji, esperando una aprobación de las indicaciones que la anciana decía. Después de pensarlo un momento, Neji asintió.

—No perderemos nada si lo intentamos, pero el sello tiene que ser removido justo en el momento que golpees la roca, Lee —llamó Neji, que con total rapidez Lee respondió—. Eres el más rápido de todo el grupo, tú serás el encargado de quitar el sello cuando Haruno golpe la roca, ¿quedo claro?

Y así todo quedo claro, Rock Lee tenía la posición de correr lista para cuando Neji lo indicara, Naruto y Tenten se alejaron lo más posible para cuando el impacto surtiera efecto y Sakura comenzó a canalizar todo el chakra posible en su puño derecho para que el impacto fuera más efectivo. Neji, con su byakugan hayo el momento preciso, y cuando dio la orden, la silueta de Lee se perdió de vista y la de Sakura también, aunque con menos rapidez. Sakura estaba preparada para golpear la roca, miro el sello diminuto en la roca y después ya no lo vio, por lo que era el momento.

La roca primero hizo una pequeña grieta, después otra, las dos grietas se unieron y crearon una más grande, que empezaba a abarcar toda el área de la roca. Sakura se alejó de un salto de la roca, y este cayo hecha pedazos en tan solo unos minutos. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando cómo se derrumbaban, y Chiyo sonrió victoriosa. Detrás de la roca se encontraba una cueva, entraron con rapidez y el olor a humedad fue lo primero que sus narices captaron. Ahí estaban, Deidara y el escorpión. Naruto comenzó a gruñir cuando debajo de Deidara, estaba Gaara, con la piel pálida y siendo usado como silla donde sentarse para el chico de la aldea de la roca. Sakura le dirigió la peor mirada de odio que pudo, y los demás también. Chiyo miro al otro, al escorpión, y chasqueo la lengua nuevamente.

La larga lengua de Deidara relamió sus labios, y mostrando sus otras dos lenguas dentro de las palmas de sus manos creó una pequeña ave, que se convirtió en una mucho más grande. Sonrió de una manera tan repugnante que Sakura tuvo deseos de mandarlo a volar con un puñetazo.

—Vaya, vaya… pero mira nada más quienes han penetrado nuestro sello —rió el rubio con sorna—. Pero si son los ninjas de Konoha, un, ¿Vienen por el querido Kazekage?

Deidara palmeo el cuerpo de Gaara inmóvil mientras lo mesaba en el suelo, Sakura empezó a chirrear los dientes por el coraje.

—Si quieren tenerlo de vuelta, claro, ya muerto —todos se sorprendieron—. Tendrán que pelear contra nosotros.

.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no soltar ninguna vulgaridad respecto a esos dos ninjas rengados, los cuales no ayudaban nada mostrando una actitud altanera y superior. Para dejarla casi acabada, Gaara no despertaba, pero Sakura tenía la esperanza de que de la nada se levantara e hiciera un ataque sorpresa dejándolos a ellos como ganadores y a Akatsuki como perdedores. Pero nada, ni siquiera podía mirar los granos de arena moverse alrededor de él, como siempre lo hacían. Tomó su kunai con fuerza, y Deidara subió a la gran ave y salió volando, con Gaara tomado entre las garras del ave, cuando Sakura iba a ir a por él algo le detuvo, era la abuela Chiyo.

—Quédate aquí, tú y yo nos encargaremos de la marioneta —Sakura le miró sin entender, ¿para qué pelear con él si el que llevaba a Gaara estaba huyendo?

— ¡Sakura, será mejor que te quedes aquí, nosotros iremos por Deidara! —le gritó Naruto mientras salía por el hoyo que Saura había creado.

—Tus técnicas de ataque no servirán de nada contra Deidara, pelirrosa.

Sakura miró con furia a la voz gutural que provenía del escorpión de madera, la marioneta estaba encorvada, y precisamente lo que le caracterizaba como escorpión era la enorme cola con aguijón al final, que les ataque desprevenidamente soltando agujas bañadas con veneno. Sakura, con rapidez evito cada una de ellas e inesperadamente Chiyo también.

—Pero mira nada mas, pero si es la abuela Chiyo, ¿Acaso por fin has decidido salir de Suna? —la voz dijo aquello con un tono muy confiado, como si la conociera. Sakura los miro a los dos.

—Pero mira quién habla, es Akasuna no Sasori, el pequeño que no le gusta salir de la coraza —Sakura se sorprendió, conocía el nombre de la marioneta, Sasori. Sakura se les quedo mirando un rato, los dos se miraban penetrantemente, de una manera tan profunda que podrían atravesarse el alma con aquella mirada. La marioneta se movió tan rápido que Sakura no se dio cuenta de cuando se había ido, pero cuando lo hizo estaba a tan solo tres metros de ella, con una enorme espada apuntándole al pecho.

Sakura lo evito, gracias a la rapidez que tuvo al moverse a un lado, y Chiyo con un hábil movimiento le dirigió agujas envenenadas como en un principio Sasori lo había hecho. Este se distrajo un momento para evitar la lluvia de agujas, lo que le dio tiempo a Sakura para canalizar todo el chakra posible a sus dos puños y sus pies. En tan solo un minuto Sasori salió ileso de todas las gujas, pero Sakura ya se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia él como tan veloz como la luz. Sin que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Sakura le dio un enorme golpe con su puño derecho, después con el izquierdo que lo saco volando, de un gran salto Sakura fue a darle una patada y después con la otra sucesivamente, hasta que la marioneta y Sakura quedaron a una gran altura del suelo, Sakura lo finalizo con un sello explosivo incrustado en la marioneta.

Como un fuego artificial Chiyo miro a la marioneta explotar, y a Sakura caer con gran elegancia pero con unas pocas heridas en el cuerpo. Una gran bola de humo empezó a descender con rapidez y cayo con un estruendo contra el suelo. Hubo un momento de silencio, y después la coraza marrón dejo de moverse y de entre el polvo y el humo apareció un muchacho.

Sakura lo contemplo un momento, era hermoso, debía admitirlo. Su cabello rojo era tan fino y brillante que a una gran distancia podía distinguirse, a lo lejos su piel parecía ser blanca, tanto como la nieve o la fina arena de las playas. Sus ojos eran de un color miel, y esos ojos posaron su vista sobre la de Sakura, como si ellos dos fueran los únicos en aquellos momentos. Su cuerpo era esbelto, pero capto algo en su estomago, algo que por la distancia no fue capaz de distinguir, era alto, eso era seguro, de complexión delgada y muy bien cuidada. Era un ser divino a simple vista, un ángel que traía la muerte a quien él se lo propusiera. Chiyo, quien miraba la peculiar conexión entre la marioneta y Sakura, dio por decidido hablar.

—No lo contemples, niña —Sakura dejó de admirarlo para mirar a la anciana con una expresión de no entender—. Su cuerpo no es real, cuando abandonó la aldea para unirse a Akatsuki tenía dieciocho años…

—No entiendo bien lo que trata de decirme —dijo confundida.

—Hace veinte años, Akasuna no Sasori abandono Suna a la edad de dieciocho —Sakura se sorprendió tanto que abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Que todo su cuerpo lo ha convertido en marioneta, lo único que lo mantiene con alma es la pequeña parte de su cuerpo que tiene en su estomago.

Sasori empezó a caminar hacia las dos mujeres y Sakura rápidamente se posiciono en modo de ataque. El suelo empezó a temblar, las piedras que les rodeaban comenzaron a derrumbarse y lo que ante será una cueva ahora era una simple masa de piedras amontonadas, la luz del cielo hizo que Sakura mirara de una mejor forma a Sasori, quien resultaba ser más atractivo que cuando no lo veía claramente. De entre los escombros, cuerpos inertes empezaron a levantarse, no eran humanos, ya que tanto la cabeza como las extremidades colgaban en el aire, Sakura, con una mirada detallada observó un hilo de chakra en cada una de las marionetas de tamaño real. Para sorpresa suyo, Chiyo no parecía exaltada en lo más mínimo.

—Sasori tiene la habilidad de controlar las marionetas, mientras más fuerte eres más marionetas eres capaz de dirigir —comentó en un momento—. Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe cuando era un niño.

— ¡Entonces le conoces desde pequeño! —Exclamó Sakura un poco enojada e indignada—, ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

— Porque ese muchacho que ves ahí no ya no es el mismo que yo cuide cuando era un huérfano —su voz sonaba muy serena, y triste según Sakura—. Sus padres habían muerto como nobles ninjas, y yo tome la decisión de tomarlo como mi discípulo.

La conversación tuvo fin porque Sasori estaba ahora a unos cuantos metros frente a ellas, con las manos en la cintura y con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Sakura chasqueo la lengua, cada vez que lo miraba más de cerca era más atractivo, Chiyo rió.

—Vaya, no esperaba que tu "arte" fuera tan enserio —resopló la anciana con sorna, dejando a Sakura otra vez confundida, se sentía fuera de la conversación, aunque eso no era una conversación, ¡Era una batalla a muerte!

—Es arte tiene que permanecer igual mientras trasciende el tiempo… —las palabras serenas y suaves de aquel muchachos sonaban celestiales, pero un tono malvado marcaba la diferencia—. He trabajado por años, convirtiendo todo lo hermoso en inmortal, y como clara muestra de ello me he convertido en una marioneta, tal como tú anciana Chiyo.

A conversación termino cuando una mano con cuchillas incrustadas atacó a Sasori, Chiyo utilizo su brazo, que había resultado ser una extremidad artificial del mismo material que el cuerpo de Sasori. Sakura miro el ataque impactada, y después unos lazos la atraparon por todo su cuerpo y extremidades. Miro a Chiyo con quien solo bastaron miradas para entender su repentina técnica de ataque, utilizarían la misma técnica de Sasori, pero como marioneta Chiyo usaría la fuerza y cuerpo de Sakura Haruno. Sasori contemplo a la marioneta en carne y hueso, le miraba retadoramente, con fuego en la sangre y dispuesta a dar su última gota de energía con tal de derrotarlo. Sasori alzo su mano, y una pila de marionetas se levanto y se abalanzo con espadas y Kunais para combatir a Sakura.

Sakura, junto con las habilidades de Chiyo esquivaba y atacaba al mismo tiempo, cortaba todo cuanto quedara de las marionetas y principalmente se dedicaba a cortar los hilos que lo unían a los dedos de Sasori. Hubo un momento donde las marionetas dejaron de aparecer y el mismo Sasori fue a su encuentro, en su espalda cadenas envenenadas apresaron el cuerpo de Sakura, y Chiyo rápidamente trato de liberarla con los Kunais, tardo más de cinco minutos en liberarla completamente y para ese entonces el cuerpo el veneno recorría el cuerpo de Sakura. Sakura sintió una pequeñísima punzada, y descubrió que en su espalda había una jeringa enterrada, con el líquido ya recorriendo su cuerpo. Chiyo le sonrió en forma de que le ayudaría y corrió a su lado para susurrarle todo.

—Son antídotos, ahora solo me queda uno, por lo que debemos tener cuidado de no ser atacadas de nuevo por sus cadenas, quien sabe que más este envenenado en él…

Las voces de las dos no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasori escuchara, por lo que no estaba enterado de nada. Así que fue a atacarlas nuevamente y Chiyo fue quien evito el ataque con su brazo artificial al que no le afectaba el hecho de que una espada le atravesara el brazo ya que no le surtiría efecto. Sasori con una sonrisa más ancha y perturbadora jalo el cuchillo dejando una gran grieta en el brazo de Chiyo. Al ya no poder usarla por el riesgo de romper su brazo utilizo su otro brazo para controlar a Sakura, quien ya recuperada nuevamente salió en combate. Sakura comenzó a correr con un kunai en su mano, y Sasori estaba de pie, esperándola, cuando estuvo a punto de atacarlo este desapareció y quedo por detrás de ella.

—Una humana como tú… eres mucho más linda de lo que pensé —susurro con un tono grave y ronco, de alguna manera sensual—. Una vez que te mate convertirte en marioneta será un placer.

Sakura se tenso y con un torpe movimiento trato de golpearlo, pero él fácilmente lo evito. Fue el momento donde Chiyo dejo de controlar a Sakura y ataco a Sasori, dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo saco a volar a muchos metros de distancia. Sakura, con la respiración agitada miraba como el cuerpo del chico de cabello rojo volaba y chocaba contra las rocas. Inesperadamente el cuerpo de Sakura se puso rígido, comenzó a avanzar mientras tambaleaba y cayó al suelo, Chiyo y ella lo entendieron, su cuerpo estaba al límite de todo, y quedando tendida en el suelo, una gran marioneta de cabello negro pretendía atacarla, si no fuera por Chiyo que trato de defenderla pero fu sacada al aire en un abrupto golpe en el estomago.

Chiyo miro la escena horrorizada, esperando lo peor, pero no llego. Ya que un puño enorme lo había vuelto a lanzar al aire y Sakura dio un salto que la dejo a la misma altura que Sasori. Las cadenas de Sasori se habían desprendido de su cuerpo, y tanto sus armas como las de Sakura también se habían agotado. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasori estaba exhausto, a pesar de ser una marioneta, tenía ciertas características de un humano, lo cual le favorecía en cierta parte. Sakura tenía la mirada fija en Sasori, y este, sorprendido y abrumado por la belleza de Sakura en aquel momento, sus ojos combinados junto con el cielo azul que los rodeaba. Hubiera sido una hermosa marioneta, había pensado Sasori con una tenue sonrisa.

—Un monstruo como tú no tiene ni el mínimo derecho de llamarse hermoso —le acaricio su falsa mejilla—. No eres más que un monstruo creado por la vanidad.

Chiyo rápidamente utilizo sus hilos de chakra para levantar dos marionetas que eran de las pocas que estaban completas. Sasori y Sakura caían juntos, Sakura abrazando el cuerpo de Sasori para no dejarlo escapar y este aunque quisiera su cuerpo no podía moverse por el cansancio y la fuerza que aún le quedaba a Sakura para apretujarlo como para hacerlo pedazos. Juntos, comenzaron a sentir la cercanía de las rocas contra ellos, estaban cayendo boca abajo, y Sakura paso la mirada una vez por el suelo, miro a Chiyo y cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros de chocar contra el suelo Sakura se impulso de Sasori para alejarse la zona donde iban a caer, mientras que Sasori también salía disparado a otra dirección.

Pero paso algo que no esperaban, solo Chiyo quien ya lo tenía planeado. Una espada le había atravesado la única parte humana de su cuerpo al momento de chocar contra aquella marioneta con arma en mano. Sasori volteo, y se quedo inerte mirando a una de sus creaciones que le en ese momento le habían arrebatado la última gota de vida.

Chiyo y Sakura se quedaron en silencio un rato, cuando las dos se desplomaron en el suelo hechas polvo por su victoria, pero felices.

* * *

¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel fin! (Sacado de HolaSoyGerman)

Este capitulo fue muuuuuy largo, por lo que no traeré capitulo de este Fic pronto, me preocupan más los que estoy a punto de sacar y los que sigo continuando. Así que lo más seguro es que el siguiente capitulo llegara en el 2013 _(si es que no morimos en el 21 de Diciembre del 2012 xD)_

**LES ACLARO: El nombre del capítulo esta relacionado con un cuento que leí en mi libro de ética y valores, donde un personaje llamado Narciso no dejaba de mirar su reflejo en el agua porque prácticamente se había enamorado de su gran hermosura, relacione su amor por la belleza misma con la vanidad de Sasori, por lo que de ahí saque el titulo.  
**

**Liyy-Chaan:** Quería meter acción en su búsqueda por Gaara, por lo que este capitulo únicamente se concentro en la pelea de Sakura contra Sasori, como pasa en el anime realmente, aunque le he cambiado como ya lo he dicho xD

**Yuukiamru-chan:** Bueno, supongo que he aclarado tus dudas xD pretendía hacerlo conforme al anime, aunque también creo que si Sakura tuviera que luchar contra Deidara perdería, imagínate, que Deidara le eche una de sus figuras explosivas y Sakura les dé un puñetazo ¡BOM! Ella se quedaba sin brazo xDD

**Marijf22:** Sí, Sakura se regaña a si misma por haberlo hecho, pero admitámoslo, ¿Qué es Sakura alado de un Akatsuki asesino rango S? era un poco razonable que Gaara tratara de protegerla, ya que él es más fuerte en esta parte del Fanfic.

**Cerezo21:** Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Sakura Uchiha37:** El GaaSaku tiene sus encantos como todas las parejas que existen en los animes xD y eso de ponerlo celoso aun no llegara, por lo menos no este capítulo, ya que su amor aún no es tan grande como para demostrar ese tipo de inseguridades.

**Azariath:** ¡Muchas gracias! Créeme que me ha costado continuarlo después de un tiempo xD me alegra tanto que te haya gustado.

**Akari Hiroyuki:** Gracias :D

Bueno, esto a sido todo por hoy, no se olviden pasar por mi nuevo Fic Balas de Sangre, un NaruSaku que tendra un triangulo amoroso conforme avance la historia.

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Adiós!**


	4. Reborn

**Hola.**

**H**an... ocurrido cosas, cosas en las que no me concierne nada, otras en las que sí, me ha dejado fatigada mentalmente. Díganme ¿a ustedes les gustaría que les preguntaran todo el día sobre tu estado con cáncer o como te sientes respecto a la muerte de tu padre? por mi parte, no me gusta que me lo recuerdes, por eso cuando alguien de mis conocidos pierde alguien importante, no le digo nada, quizá hago bien, quizá hago un mal trabajo como amiga, pero pienso que olvidar y seguir es mejor que recordar y detenerse.

De cualquier forma, he salido de vacaciones durante unas semanas, y he pensado actualizar un Fanfic. Hoy no es mi día, si alguno de ustedes conoce My Chemical Romance, conocerá la razón de mi depresión.

Pero eso no impide que vaya a contestar sus comentarios al final.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi propia invención._

* * *

**GUERRA EN EL DESIERTO**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Renacido**

Era impresionante que el cielo aún tuviera ese color azul, que siguiera tan tranquilo y tan sereno, después de la batalla que las dos se habían librado, pensaba Sakura. Sus fuerzas estaban al límite, tanto que al caminar a penas y podían mantenerse de pie, faltaba poco para que quisieran arrastrarse. Sakura y Chiyo escuchaban los jadeos de la otra, sentían su propio corazón palpitar con tal fuerza y rapidez que tuvieron detenerse para descansar varias veces en la guarida tan grande que ahora estaba destruida. Más sin embargo Sakura siguió andando, y siguió caminando con la imagen de Gaara esperándolo. Se imagino que le regañaría cuando la viera, ¿pero qué sentido tenía ser su protectora si él la protegía a ella y alejaba? Ella tenía el deber, la obligación y el deseo de protegerlo, no lo conocía tan bien como Temari o Kankuro, que comprendían a Gaara incluso sin hablar, pero quería intentarlo, más sin embargo había una parte de ella que no quería verle, que tenía miedo de saber quién era en realidad, de pensar que la persona que había conocido en los exámenes Chunin fuer el mismo al que estaba protegiendo. Tenía la certeza de que esa persona estaba dentro de Gaara, muy pero muy en el fondo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que este volviera a renacer, y eso era lo que aterraba a Sakura.

Sintió un escozor en su rodilla, había sangre escurriendo a sus pies y sus pisadas dejaban un débil rastro de sangre. Se sentía diferente, una bestia en pocas palabras. Era difícil para ella tener que caminar entre miles de escombros y pasar alado de marionetas que alguna vez fueron gente viva. Incluso le había dado un escozor en el pecho cuando había asesinado a Sasori. Después llegó ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento, esa pequeña voz en su interior que le repetía miles de veces «_Lo has matado_» y no le dejaba en paz. Era cierto, había sido la primera vez que había sido capaz de matar a alguien. Para beneficio de la justicia o la esclavitud, ella le había arrebatado la visa a alguien. Pensó que sería fácil, pero no lo fue incluso siendo un enemigo criminal de rango S, incluso ya no lo podrían llamar humano porque se había convertido él mismo en una de sus marionetas, pero ese órgano en su pecho, ese corazón, aún le permitía ser llamado humano, pensaba Sakura. Pero era muy distinto ver una lucha como observadora que ser parte de la lucha, era doloroso y a vez atemorizante, porque entre la vida y la muerte, era ella o el enemigo. Sakura se desanimo. Sabía que ella nunca encajaba con el perfil perfecto de una ninja perfecta, alguien que ve a la muerte como una amiga cercana y un destino que puede tocar a tu puerta en cualquier momento. Sakura era como un bebe recién nacido en un mundo de guerras.

Pero después paró un momento, un momento donde se imagino el rostro de la quinta Hokage. Tsunade Senju era su maestra, la persona de la cual estaba orgullosa de decir en la calle «Ella me entrenó, aprendí todo lo que hoy sé gracias a ella». Tsunade era una piedra, Sakura era un algodón de azúcar, Tsunade era capaz de resistir hasta el golpe más duro y devolverlo diez veces peor, con el doble de las consecuencias. Tsunade era la persona que le guiaba en muchas formas, le había enseñado entre ellas a no llorar —o al menos evitarlo— porque significaba debilidad ante el enemigo, le había dado ese bendito Don de ninja-medico para ayudar a los demás. Gracias a ella su control de chakra era perfecto y sus habilidades de taijutsu habían mejorado. Ella había significado mucho para Sakura a lo largo de su vida, en especial cuando aún sentía la ausencia de Sasuke Uchiha en Konoha.

Chiyo le despertó de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a toser de una forma ronca y repetitiva.

— ¿Estás bien, Chiyo? —Dijo Sakura—. No parece estar bien, será mejor que descanse, yo iré por ayuda.

— ¡Qué puedes decir tú, estas en el mismo estado que yo!

Sakura sonrió con un poco de desanimo, aceptando el comentario de la abuela con una sonrisa, estaban en las últimas, las dos estaban hechas polvo y no sabían hasta que punto sus cuerpos dejarían de resistir el esfuerzo de caminar ese estado tan herido, ¿pero que podían hacer? Las dos estaban muy consientes de que estar en plena zona de batalla era el blanco perfecto para ser encontradas por otro enemigo, y Sasori había resultado ser un miembro fuerte, sanguinario y cruel como todo miembro de Akatsuki lo había sido, a Sakura aún se le enchinaba la piel de solo recordar la cantidad de veces en donde por un solo pelo se había librado de la muerte. Una cosa era cierta, y de la cual Sakura siempre estaría agradecida, es que si no hubiera sido que Chiyo le acompañaba, lo más seguro era que Sasori ya le estaría convirtiendo en marioneta.

Como todo ser humano lo a meritaba se dispusieron a descansar un poco, para poder salir de aquel lago que les rodeaba la zona y así poder ir al bosque para recostarse en algún árbol. Chiyo se sentó en una gran roca y Sakura se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la misma roca. Aún sentía ese escozor en la pierna, y la sangre aun escurría de su rodilla ahora en pequeñas cantidades y la que había salido ya hace rato estaba seca y costrosa en la piel, por lo que se quitó su banda de la cabeza y la amarró duro de tal forma que la sangre dejara de salir.

Chiyo se puso de pie después de unos diez minutos y con Sakura siguiéndole avanzaron hasta salir de las ruinas. Era un poco irónico que hubieran llevado a cabo una pelea a muerte, mientras que afuera todo seguía siendo un total paisaje natural, precia como si su batalla se hubiera llevado a cabo a escondida de los ojos de todo lo demás. Era hermoso, podían escuchar como el viento mecía las hojas de los arboles, creando una melodía natural que Sakura empezaba a adoptar como su propia nana, no había aves, por lo cual el sonido silencioso era tranquilizador, el agua corría con un susurró y Chiyo y Sakura se adentraron al bosque, recostarse en el árbol más grande y con la sombra más grande para descansar, sin darse cuenta habían terminado dormidas en el árbol.

Cuando despertó, su banda rosada junto con su placa con el escudo de Konoha grabado estaba en su mano, la habían suplantado con una venda blanca e incluso sentía el ardor y olor del tratamiento adquirido. A su alrededor había un gran número de gente, ninjas, campesinos, mujeres de casa y niños. Una mujer estaba a su lado cuidándole y tenía en sus manos unas vendas manchadas de sangre, seguramente de su rodilla, pensó Sakura. Se levantó a pesar de las exigencias de la enfermera que le atendía y lo primero que pudo ver fue la melena oscura y lacia de un chico que corría hacía ella de una forma dramática y exageradamente feliz.

— ¡Sakura-san, lo hemos rescatado! —vitoreó Lee con suma felicidad.

Sakura no tardó ni un segundo en exigir que le llevaran ante el Kazekage, y con la ayuda de Lee fue llevaba hasta el centro de la multitud. Toda la gente estaba haciendo un camino a Sakura quien avanzaba con el apoyo de Lee, pero después le soltó y quiso seguir sola. Cuando le miró en el suelo, corría sin importar que su herida se abriera.

— ¡Gaara!

Era como un sueño, un sueño que se empezaba a hacerse realidad mientras daba un paso más y podía mirarlo más de cerca, más claro. Naruto estaba ahí, con la expresión serena y el equipo de Gai también, aunque deprimidos en cierta forma. Sakura miró primero a Gaara, el sol era menos poderoso ahora y el viento era más notable, lo que hacía que el cabello de muchos se meciera hacía una dirección, el cabello de Gaara también se balanceaba y Sakura imaginaba su cabello como una lamia de fuego. Su cuerpo estaba quieto, intacto, como si estuviera dormido, pero después se dio cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que como ninja-medico tenía que haberse dado cuenta desde que le miró por primera vez.

No respiraba.

—No, no, no, ¡No puede ser cierto! —repetía en susurro, se acercó hasta quedar aún lado de Gaara, y Chiyo que estaba del otro ya estaba ahí—. No… no me digan que…

—Aún sigue con vida.

Sakura levantó la mirada rápidamente hacía Chiyo, y esta con la expresión seria miraba el cuerpo de Gaara. Coloco sus dos manos en su pecho y después volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—Pero necesito que me ayudes con algo —le dijo—. Coloca tus manos como yo y concentra todo el chakra que puedas en su pecho, Naruto —el rubio se dio por aludido—. Tú también.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto, no muy seguros de lo que estaban haciendo, colocaron sus manos en donde les habían indicado y para Sakura le había sido muy fácil concentrar su chakra en un segundo, para Naruto le había costado mucho más. Lo extraño para las dos Ninja-medico fue el color extravagante del chakra de Naruto. Era color naranja, Chiyo había aclarado sus dudas.

—Eres un jinchuriki, como el Kazekage, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió.

—Tienes que concentrar más tu chakra —le empezó a explicar—. Cuando eres un jinchuriki, tienes lazos con los demás de tu especie que les permite ayudarse entre ellos. En pocas palabras, es posible que podamos salvar al Kazekage.

Naruto y Sakura fueron capaces de hacer brillar sus ojos como un diamante, y juntos comenzaron a centrar más el chakra de ambos en el pecho de Gaara.

Cerraron sus ojos cuando Chiyo se los pidió, y fue como si hubieran sido llevados a una dimensión alterna. No había nada, más que un fondo totalmente en blanco, Sakura no sabía si estaba en suelo firme o flotando, pero pensó que era suelo ya que se sentía firme y unida a algo. No estaba Naruto, no estaba nadie, pero después escuchó los pasos de alguien. Era la anciana Chiyo, que caminaba tomada de la mano de un niño, un niño con un kanji en la frente y un oso abrazado a su otro brazo. Sakura sabía que ese niño era Gaara.

—Anciana Chiyo… ¿qué es todo esto?

—Por alguna razón, Naruto no pudo entrar al subconsciente de Gaara —le comentó la anciana, con el niño mirándola confundido—, o al menos no está en este lugar con nosotros, tal vez este en otro lugar, con otro Gaara.

—Perdón pero… no entiendo lo que me está diciendo.

—Ahora mismo se podría decir que estamos dentro de Gaara —Sakura entendió rápido, más no lo creyó—. Este niño, es el Gaara que ha vivido oculto durante años.

El pequeño niño se escondió de la mirada de Sakura, ocultándose dentro de la capa de Chiyo. Pero después sacó la cabeza, después se asomo más a Sakura y se dejó ver por completo. Sakura podía ver a un pequeño conejo que huía de un depredador, pero Sakura no se sentía como uno o al menos no parecía uno.

A menos de que el depredador fueran todas las personas en general.

—Pequeño… —Gaara se asustó al ver su mano acercarse a él—. No tengas miedo…

—Gaara —Chiyo le habló como una abuela a su nieto, y Gaara miró a Chiyo, con un asentimiento el pequeño infante salió de la capa y se acerco a Sakura, ella se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Chiyo le sonrió.

—… ¿Quién eres? —La voz de aquel pequeño era tan tersa y silenciosa, como una brisa del viento que cantaba al sonar—…. ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Quiero ser tu amiga —le propuso ofreciéndole la mano, pero el niño se asustó de nuevo, esta vez solo estremeciéndose—… no quiero lastimarte, solo quiero conocerte.

El niño primero le miró con miedo, mirando la mano extendida durante unos treinta segundos, pero después avanzo con un paso, y después otro, cosa que era buen indicio, pensaba Sakura. Ella inconscientemente le sonrió, y el pequeño se sonrojó de una manera inocente y adorable. Gaara extendió una mano también, y la puso lentamente en la de Sakura, las dos manos se encontraron una con la otra, Gaara admiraba la diferencia de tamaños que había de su mano con la de Sakura. Ella apreció el agarre como una puerta abierta al corazón de Gaara, y con su mano izquierda acaricio su cabeza.

—Eres un niño tan bueno —el niño le miraba con el mismo sonrojo—, pero tienes una mirada tan triste…

Gaara apretó la mano de Sakura con toda la fuerza que un niño de seis años puede tener, mientras sus ojos se hacían más húmedos y borrosos.

—Señorita… —sollozó con dificultad.

—Dime…

— ¡Por favor, no se valla de mi lado! —lloró con una fuerte exclamación, abalanzándose hacía Sakura quien estando de cuclillas, no aguanto el peso de Gaara y se fueron contra el suelo invisible, Sakura en el suelo con Gaara llorando en su pecho. Ella sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el cabello.

—No lo haré Gaara, solo… solo déjame estar un poco más cerca de ti —le susurró, reposando su mejilla en la cabeza de Gaara—… sólo un poco.

Gaara y Sakura cerraron los ojos, y todo se volvió negro.

Escuchaba varias cosas, al igual que sentía varías cosas. Escuchaba un aparato que le tomaba el pulso, que no dejaba de sonar el famoso _bip… bip… bip… _en las salas de hospitales, escuchaba los tacones pequeños de as enfermeras caminar y también las voces de los doctores dando órdenes a las enfermeras. Sentía el suero entrar por sus venas, cosa que le dolía un poco pero era normal, sentía las venas oprimir suavemente sus heridas que no dejaban de palpitar, y también sentía el aparato de oxigeno que estaba conectado a su boca. Una enfermera que estaba alado de ella se dio cuenta de cómo recobraba la conciencia poco a poco.

—Me alegro que despertaras, Sakura.

Sakura sabía de quien era esa voz, de quien era esa bata blanca y ese cabello rubio. Sabía que la persona que acababa de hablarle era Tsunade Senju. Paso la mirada con lentitud a la de su maestra, donde solo puso respirar dentro del aparato que le daba el oxigeno. No se movió, no intentó decir nada, sólo la miró.

—Sakura.

Shizune llegó después, con su pequeña cerdita cargando en sus brazos. Las dos le sonrieron con tranquilidad, con la total seguridad de que ya no estaría inconsciente. Le fueron quitando los medidores de pulso cardíaco así como el suero y el oxigeno. Sakura ya no tenía su ropa puesta, solo la ropa interior y una bata blanca amarrada débilmente por su espalda, nunca le gustaron porque mostraban el trasero.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo Sakura, felicidades en tu primera misión rango A.

Sakura entristeció.

—Etto… Hokage-sama… yo no diría que mi misión fue hecha por mí…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tsunade confundida.

—Todo el trabajo… lo hicieron Naruto y los demás —calló un momento, por culpa de las ganas de llorar—, yo sólo miré, y si no hubiera sido por la anciana Chiyo… ni siquiera estaría con vida ahora. —sollozó llena de pena y vergüenza, esperando una bofetada y un regaño de Tsunade.

En cambio sintió una caricia en su cabeza.

—Yo no diría eso…

La voz fue como una brisa del viento en el desierto, con una calidez y una suavidad que hacía mover a la arena como un manto. Sakura suspiró de asombro, tanto que al darse la vuelta le dio por soltar lagrimas una vez más. Sin darse cuenta sus pies se fueron camino hacía él y sus manos rodearon su pecho vendado, Gaara apenas pudo reaccionar pero también acepto el abrazo.

Pero después se dio cuenta.

—Ka-kazekage-sama, y-yo…

—Necesito hablar contigo un momento, Sakura.

Seguramente le regañaría, o quizá le restregaría en la cara su mal uso como guardaespaldas, Sakura podía ver su pecho, vendado y un poco contraído por el dolor que pudiera sentir en ese momento, o quizá le diría que ya no le necesitaba, ahora que habían demostrado poder ante Akatsuki, quizá les dejaran en paz y ella ya no sería necesitada.

Llegaron a un ventanal espacioso, era la habitación de Gaara, obviamente.

—Como acabas de despertar, debo ponerte al tanto yo mismo.

—…. Sí. —Sakura se sentía como una niña regañada.

—Me han sustraído a Shukaku de mi interior.

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, «entonces falle…» pensó Sakura rápidamente. Pero la mirada de Gaara hacía ella tenía una suave curva en los labios. Cosa que ella no podía entender del todo. Cuando menos se lo espero, una cinta de arena rodeo a Sakura sin tocarla, era la arena que Gaara tenía en su calabaza.

—Pero parece que mi chakra ha estado acostumbrado a controlar la arena con el de Shukaku tanto tiempo que ahora ya es capaz de hacerlo por sí sola.

—Entonces…

—Tu misión ha terminado, Sakura. —Gaara interrumpió.

Se escuchó como una vasija romperse, como cuando tienes esa misma vasija en tus manos y le pertenece a nada menos que a la persona más importante que podrías tener. Sakura se sentía como si ella la hubiera roto frente a los ojos de esa persona importante, que era Gaara.

—Entonces… debo irme, ¿no?

No escuchó una respuesta de Gaara, más bien escuchó la brisa de un viento diferente, un viento agradable, fresco, cosa que el desierto es muy raro en el medio día. Era como esa brisa en Konoha, su hogar. Ella no lo sabía, pero hace mucho que en Suna se sentía como en su hogar, tranquila, feliz.

—No has terminado de escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.

— ¿Eh?

—"Tu misión ha terminado" eso fue lo que Tsunade te diría ahora, pero yo no.

Si alguien los estuviera viendo, alguien como Naruto, Kakashi, incluso Temari o Kankuro, Sakura hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, ya no era una conversación sobre el trabajo o la misión, tampoco sobre si la vida de Gaara seguía corriendo peligro o no. Esta vez Sakura sabía que iba a decir.

—Prometiste estar cerca de mí… —levantó su mano, poniéndola firme delante de Sakura.

El sueño había sido realidad, pensó Sakura. No había sido ninguna ilusión antes de morir o alguna clase de visión extraña a causa de debilidad e inconsciencia. Ese pequeño niño, ese Gaara oculto detrás de Chiyo, era realmente un Gaara asustado del mundo.

Ella colocó su mano frente a la de Gaara, como en el sueño.

—Sólo quiero conocer al verdadero Gaara… —lo dijo tan lento y bajo que solo Gaara lo escuchó—. Quiero que ese Gaara, se muestre ante mí.

La cinta de arena que hace rato le había rodeado los envolvió y poco a poco se volvió una capsula donde solo ellos estaban. Gaara apretó la mano de Sakura. Y después besó los labios de Sakura.

Era una como una caricia, de hecho, muchas de las características de Gaara eran como las de un viento pasando por el mundo. Gaara era el viento que apagaba la ráfaga de fuego que estaba dentro de Sakura, quemándola de todo el dolor. Sakura se sintió una estúpida al principio, alguien como ella, con el Kazekage, ¿eso sería aceptado?

Más sin embargo luego todo lo mando al carajo.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Gaara, y este le tomó suavemente de la cadera, con un miedo que no pudo averiguar. Ese beso ya estaba predestinado, porque Sakura sentía que esos labios debieron besarla hace mucho. Solo que se habían atrasado un poco.

—Sakura Haruno. —Susurró Gaara al separarse del beso, con la respiración un poco acelerada—. Mañana por la mañana, te encomendaré una nueva misión, pero esta vez será una misión rango S.

— ¿Una misión?

—Protege el corazón de Kazekage.

Ella le acarició el cabello, sonrió levemente.

—Si, Kazekage-sama.

* * *

Quizá sea un final, quizá no, todo depende de los comentarios.

¿Qué les ha parecido? digamos que la relación de Gaara y Sakura ya hace tiempo que me parecía muy tensa, claro que Sakura tenía un cierto interes en los sentimientos de Gaara, y que Gaara ha tenido un encuentro cercano a la muerte.

**Harunakatsuki:** el GaaSaku siempre lo he visto como un adorable panque que se debe disfrutar lentamente. Nada mejor que un chico frío adolorido y una mujer reflexionista y torpe a la vez.

**akari hiroyuki:** Él llegó a la conclusión de que la belleza del hombre es mejor que nada xD es normal que se haya vuelto un vanidoso narcisista.

**Albii-chan:** Mirá que el odio entre Temarí y Sakura tiene su explicación, imagina que tu más preciado hermano estuviera en manos de alguien a quien tú crees incopetente. Pero si sigo el fanfic, ese odio se disipará poco a poco.

**BMadness:** xD mirá que soy una insolente de poner eso y prometerlo, lamento tanto que hayas esperado tanto por este fanfic cucho que apenas se actualiza.

**SakuraUchiha37:** Cro que me gusta más que me presionen xD me hace sentir importante, ok no ._. y claro que habrán celos ¬w¬, sólo que aún no estoy segura de seguir el fanfic, creo que lo dejaré concluido un tiempecito...

**GIZETLEO:** Muchas gracias, es la primera vez que me agradecen por un fanfic. Y también gracias a ti por pasarte a leer.

**Sakura Hatsu:** Graicas :D si me inspiro de nuevo, subiré continuación muy pronto.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me sirven de mucho.

_Sayonara!_


	5. Remains of a storm

**Hola, y perdón por la tardanza.**

Primero que nada debo aclarar los motivos por los cuales no comente mi ausencia y también porque tarde tanto. Bueno, primero, mi laptop volvió a descomponerse (mi laptop me odia). Después conseguí volver a escribir por medio de una vieja computadora de escritorio, pero hace poco tire leche sobre ella ._. y dejo de funcionar. Por lo que ahora estoy en una pequeña portatil que se traba a cada rato, pero la verdad es que ya no podía permanecer más tiempo sin escribir.

Al final, decidí seguir la historia porque creo que deje varias cosas inconclusas. Trataré de hace que este Fanfic dure más.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí._

* * *

**GUERRA EN EL DESIERTO**

**CAPITULO V**

**Restos de una tormenta**

El otoño se acercaba, y la gente se daba cuenta de ello al ver que el paisaje de la aldea se volvía de un tono rojizo castaño, las hojas se tornaban rojas y caían con la suave brisa del viento, el césped cambiaba de un verde brillante a un dorado seco y áspero, en el otoño era común que casi todos los vecinos de una calle salieran a barrer las hojas a la misma hora, porque lo volvía entretenido y menos pesado, y el viento pasaba con más frecuencia, haciendo el ambiente más frío, por lo que la gente comenzaba a meter sus trajes de baño y ropa delgada para sacar sus abrigos y bufandas. Las nubes comenzaban a aparecer, cosa que en verano no hacía y en alguna que otra ocasión llovía fuertemente. Las aves, entre ellas las golondrinas, colibrís y canarios, aprovechan para volar tranquilamente por todo Konoha durante el verano, ya que al llegar el otoño, el viento y el frío les dificulta mucho el poder volar y conseguir comida, por eso viajan hasta Suna donde las lluvias y la temperatura no cambia demasiado.

Por ello, la señora Mebuki Haruno se preparaba para el largo otoño que le esperaba, esta vez sin la compañía de su querida hija. Ya hacía cuatro meses que Sakura había partido hacía Suna para su misión, y aunque estaba realmente preocupada, tenía la certeza de que regresaría. Diariamente iba a la oficina de Tsunade preguntando cuando regresaría, cómo es que estaba, si iba a regresar pronto o iba a tardar más tiempo, pero siempre le daban la misma respuesta de _«ella se encuentra a salvo, no hay de qué preocuparse»._ Pero... ¿y si mentían? Quizá le haya pasado algo grave a su única y queridísima hija suya y quieran ocultárselo. ¡Imposible! Sakura es muy fuerte, aseguró Mebuki, para que algo la derrote con facilidad habría de ser casi un dios para ello.

Ese era el pensamiento que la mantenía tranquila cada vez que iba a la oficina de la quinta Hokage, no las palabras que le decían. Cada vez que amanecía en Konoha, Mebuki se levantaba y miraba por la ventana para ver si Sakura ya había regresado, sin tener ningún resultado. Algunas veces iba a la florería Yamanaka, donde ya llevaba tiempo siendo amiga de la madre de Ino, pero a Mebuki no le habían dado muchos ánimos de salir desde que Sakura se había ido, debe de ser, porque la única con la que se divertía de verdad era con su amada hija.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en lo que Sakura se parecía a ella y su marido, había heredado la fuerza de voluntad de su padre, la inteligencia de ella, las agallas para enfrentarse a todo pero también la sensibilidad de una flor. Cada vez que la miraba recordaba a su marido cuando era joven, ese chico alegre y siempre dispuesto a robarle un beso a su bella dama, que era ella por su puesto.

Pero un día, cuando Mebuki había regresado de comprar los víveres, un ninja con la cara tapada y una insignia en su placa diferente a la de Konoha tocó a su puerta, por un momento pensó lo peor, porque la placa era de Suna, así que se armó de valor, tomó un gran respiro, abrió la puerta y se preparó a que le dijeran lo que le tuvieran que decir.

—La señorita Haruno le envía esta carta desde Suna.

Mebuki parpadeo confundida, cosa que no sorprendió en nada al ninja, este tenía la misma expresión fría desde que toco la puerta de la residencia Haruno, pero estaba al tanto de una chispa de la mujer que se encendió en su interior.

— ¿Sa-Sakura?

—También dice, que no se preocupe por ella, la señorita Haruno está bien en manos del Kazekage.

— ¿El Kazekage? ¡Oye espera, ¿de qué estas hablando?!

Cuando ella había pedido una explicación, el ninja ya no estaba, solo una nube blanca y densa producto de un clon de sombra. Mebuki cerró la puerta disgustada mientras tosía, nunca había soportado el humo de los clones de sombra, le parecía molesto y sofocante, y mientras susurraba _«Que hombre tan descortés, seguramente todos son así en Suna…»._ Pero no se dio cuenta de la carta que tenía en sus manos cuando estuvo a punto de romperla por su estrés. La carta era un poco pesada, pesada para una carta donde solo tendría que venir una hoja de papel escrita. Cuando la abrió, estaba la mencionada hoja, y otro par de hojas más gruesa, pero no les prestó atención en lo absoluto. Por lo que leyó la hoja escrita a tinta:

_«Querida Madre:_

_Ya hace cuatro meses que me fui de Konoha, y no quiero que pienses que no extraño estar contigo. De hecho, mi único pensamiento al llegar a Suna fue el qué estarías haciendo durante mi ausencia, si estarías deprimida por estar tan sola, aunque confió que la señora Yamanaka te ha hecho compañía algunas veces. Lamento no haber comido ese estofado que siempre haces los fines de semana, estoy segura de que debes de saber cuánto amo tu estofado._

_He querido mandarte cartas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a decir verdad, al principio no tenía tiempo ni el modo para hacerlo, eran muy duros los días al comienzo. Por cierto, recordé que nunca te dije cuál era mi misión, y creo que decírtelo ahora es mejor que hacerlo después: fui el guardaespaldas del Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, sí lo sé… una total locura, y a decir verdad, al principio lo fue, porque en una ocasión estuve a punto de morir, bueno, dos veces estuve a punto de morir. No te mentiré que más de una vez quería regresar a Konoha llorando a tus brazos._

_Al principio el Kazekage era cruel conmigo, sus órdenes eran absurdas hasta el punto donde pensé que lo hacía solo para molestarme y muchas veces no tenía que hacer nada ya que Gaara alegaba tener un mejor escuadrón para protegerlo que alguien como yo. Aunque él fuera así conmigo, es un buen líder, se preocupa por su aldea y sabe qué hacer cuando algo malo pasa, de eso me di cuenta cuando algo muy malo pasó._

_Y ahora, todo ha cambiado, __porque..._

Fueron dieciséis renglones leídos, pero ninguno de ellos le causaron tanta alegría como el renglón número diecisiete. Tres únicas palabras, un solo sentimiento, y una reacción por parte de Mebuki como la de saltar llena de júbilo y mirar las invitaciones dentro del sobre.

_...voy a casarme.»_

Su niña se iba a convertir en una mujer.

.

.

.

Todo Suna había estallado en alegría cuando la noticia fue dada. Ya que su líder, el más joven, más fuerte y más sacrificado por la aldea, se había enamorado y estaba a punto de casarse. Los mejores diseñadores de ropa fueron ante su oficina para implorar la oportunidad de hacer el vestido de novia, otros el traje del novio, algunos pedían los dos. Todo el mundo hablaba del tema como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo, bueno, la séptima maravilla para Suna y Konoha. Las dos aldeas estaban dispuestas a fortalecer aún más su relación ahora que el Kazekage iba a casarse con una ninja de Konoha. Los hermanos Sabaku no, fueron los principales en enterarse y darlo a conocer. Cuando Konoha lo supo, la quinta Hokage exigió un transporte inmediato a la aldea, junto con los demás amigos de la novia y la madre de esta.

La boda iba a celebrarse en el salón más grande que había en la aldea, que era principalmente utilizado para conferencias y eventos de suma importancia, nadie podía estar más de acuerdo en que la boda del Kazekage sea llevada a cabo en el lugar más importante de la aldea. Temari elegía los colores de los adornos, las telas y cortinas, mesas, sillas y arreglos por todas partes, mientras que Kankuro estaba a cargo de la comida e invitaciones, con la ayuda de otros ninjas. La boda iba a ser una combinación de blanco con rojo, que según Temari, el blanco simboliza la pureza de la pareja y el rojo su espíritu fuerte y con convicción. Con el tema de la novia, al final se decidió que la diseñadora iba a ser una amiga de la novia, Ino Yamanaka.

Konoha no llegó después de quince días de enterarse de la boda, y entre ellos estaba Naruto, quien era uno de los más entusiasmados y enojados por la noticia. Después de todo, su mejor amiga y primer amor iba a casarse. Después estaban personas como Rock Lee que lloraban de felicidad y tristeza, personas como Hinata, Tenten y Kurenai para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

El jolgorio crecía conforme se acercaba el evento.

La novia del Kazekage pasó por alrededor de muchas cosas antes de poder celebrar su boda, entre esas estaban las lecciones de equilibrio y baile. Con la ayuda de Hinata, la novia aprendió desde atravesar un cuarto con una enciclopedia en la cabeza a dar brincos y vueltas como una bailarina con tres volúmenes de la enciclopedia, después venia la prueba de baile, donde varios instructores le dieron las clases necesarias para no caerse con los tacones, que no pisara al novia ni tampoco se tropezara con el vestido. Después vino la prueba de vestidos, todos eran absolutamente hermosos, y todos habían sido diseñados por Ino Yamanaka. Los estilos del vestido eran variados, había desde uno sumamente sensual, con un corte en el costado de una pierna que dejaba ver sus medias puestas hasta uno de lo más tierno que la hacía parecer una princesa, pero hubo uno que le encanto de inmediato.

La fecha no estaba a más de una semana de celebrarse, y el pueblo empezaba a adornar las calles como si el héroe hubiera vencido a la oscuridad. Sakura se había despertado temprano ese día, se había duchado con suma tranquilidad a la espera de que nada inesperado sucediera ese día. Saliendo de su cuarto, que era la casa del mismo Kazekage fu directo a una florería. La variedad de flores en el lugar era poca, ya que eran pocas las flores que soportaban el ambiente de Suna. Por lo que termino comprando unas tiernas y frescas petunias color rosado. El sol apenas estaba saliendo, por lo que las calles estaban un poco desérticas. Recordó que Gaara había decidido ir a su trabajo a terminar su trabajo más rápido, de esa forma no habría forma de que las responsabilidades le aquejaran en día de su boda. Pero ahora no iba con Gaara, ni a sus lecciones, tampoco a su prueba de vestidos. Iba a agradecerle todo a la persona que le había dado la oportunidad de ganar toda esa felicidad.

Y esa persona era Chiyo, la abuela con la que lucho hasta casi morir contra uno de los Akatsuki. La persona que le había mostrado esa parte de Gaara oculta, ese niño llorando que estaba deseoso de tener a alguien de quien tomar de la mano. Con tranquilidad dejó las flores en el lugar donde ella descansaba, y limpio la lápida que estaba un poco sucia de arena.

_Chiyo Obaa-sama_

_Gran mujer, excelente Kunoicho, hermana amorosa._

Puso sus manos sobre la lápida, y con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a emanar su chakra color azulado. Estaba un poco insegura de hacerlo, pero siempre pensaba en las palabras que le debía a esa mujer y su confianza volvía. Cuando sintió que sus manos ya no tocaban más una lápida, supo que lo había conseguido. Estaba de nuevo en ese espacio blanco, vacío pero a la vez lleno. Sentía una gran tranquilidad ahí dentro y es porque era el interior de la anciana Chiyo, ella estaba contenta. A lo lejos vio a una mujer pescando, lanzando su caña hacía la nada, que se hundía en el mismo lugar y se quedaba quieta durante todo ese rato.

— ¡Chiyo Obaa-san!

La voz hizo que la anciana se despertará, e hiciera que la burbuja de saliva se reventará y cómicamente la hiciera exaltarse. Sakura se rió tranquila. Y cuando la anciana recobró la compostura, miró el anillo que Sakura tenía puesto en su dedo anular, un anillo plateado con piedras de diamante y en el centro una roca de rubí con forma de corazón. Era imposible no admirarlo.

—Vaya, me voy de este mundo y el Kazekage se casa, se ve que no querían invitarme a su boda.

Chiyo soltó una gran carcajada por su propio chiste y Sakura se echó a reír también. Sakura había tenido una conversación con el hermano de Chiyo, a decir verdad, fue Sakura quien fue por el anciano y le suplico que por favor le contara sobre Chiyo. Su hermano le contó como eran los dos en su juventud, ella era un total problema, con un carácter fuerte y de un genio de perros todo el tiempo. Alguien con un gran sentido del humor y que disfrutaba de cualquier tipo de bromas, aun si la ofendida fuera ella.

—Chiyo Obaa-san, esta boda no se celebraría si tú no nos hubieras ayudado a salvar a Gaara... —dijo Sakura con un tono dulce y agradecido, y la abuela se puso más seria y amargada.

—Ahora me arrepiento de haberte enseñado como comunicarte con los muertos, presiento que no me dejaras en paz ni ahora que estoy muerta.

— ¡Es la primera vez Obaa-san! —exclamó Sakura con un ligero sonrojo, ya que si tenía planeado visitarla más de una vez—, pero… he venido a darte las gracias, sin usted... Nada de esto estaría pasándome.

—Tú no le amas niña, entiéndelo...

El silencio en ese blanco vacio se hizo presente, Chiyo volvió a lanzar la caña de pescar, como cuando estaba viva, pero no estaba contenta, tampoco molesta. Sakura en cambio se sentía confusa.

—Puedo verlo en tu interior, y ese chico Uchiha aún esta ahí…

— ¿…Sasuke?

—Si no aclaras esos sentimientos rápido, no sólo serás tú quien salga mal de esto, sino que dañaras al Kazekage, a quienes confiaron en ti. —la voz de eco comenzó a convertirse en un eco, y una luz resplandeciente las envolvió a las dos.

Cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya estaba de vuelta en la tumba de la anciana Chiyo. Se quedó mirando la lapida varios minutos, sin hacerle caso al sonido del viento, sin sentir a la arena moverse o las aves que pasaban. Nada en ese momento tenía importancia, excepto las palabras de Chiyo hace unos momentos. Sakura empezó a temblar, y su mano se fue hasta su cara donde empezó a gemir de forma desesperante, como si algo le doliera. Se dejó caer de rodillas y su cabeza se hizo abajo, su rostro se cubrió por su cabello y el temblor en sus manos se fue hacia su cuerpo. Estaba asustada.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora que la boda se iba a celebrar en poco tiempo? Si lo que Chiyo le había dicho era la verdad, ¿qué pasaría con Gaara, a quién entonces le había estado esperanzas banas de ser amado? se sentía la persona más malvada en ese momento, una sucia mujer que jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas para después decepcionarlas y abandonarlas. Se sentía como una mujer cualquiera, una mentirosa, una traidora.

De pronto sintió que el anillo le ardía en su dedo, que el tamaño del aro no correspondía a su dedo, o que había robado ese anillo y que en realidad le pertenecía a otra chica, alguien con un corazón más puro y con sentimientos más humildes, alguien que si valorara a Gaara como se merecía, como todo en el mundo. Se quitó al anillo con furia, y de nuevo se sintió culpable, porque ese anillo en realidad había sido hecho especialmente para ella, Gaara había gastado dinero, tiempo y energía en su felicidad, y ahora estaba dando lo mejor de sí para no tener ningún papeleo que hacer durante la luna de miel de los dos. Estaba volviéndose loca, porque aún si tomaba la opción de cancelar la boda o seguir con ella, iba a convertirse en la persona más cruel y egoísta del mundo.

Levanto el anillo con tristeza y no le quedo más que volvérselo a poner, aunque hacer unos momentos sentía que que no le quedaba, la verdad es que el anillo encajaba perfectamente en su dedo. Secó los restos de lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro y procuro que sus ojos no se vieran irritados. Estaba a punto de irse, pero un remolino de arena comenzó a formarse en frente de ella, ella ya sabía de quien se trataba, por lo que se reincorporó y le sonrió dulcemente a su prometido.

—Gaara...

Con mucha vivacidad él se aproximo hacía ella dándole un beso en su cabeza, cosa que ya era costumbre porque Gaara era mucho más alto que ella, como Sakura no quería levantar siempre los pies cada vez que quería besarle aun si era en la mejilla, y Gaara no quería agacharse para lo mismo, optaron por el método más fácil. Gaara miró todo el lugar, y después la miró a ella, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que ya tenía puesto el anillo de matrimonio. Ella se sonrojo y de inmediato puso su mano en su espalda.

—Pensé que querías ponértelo hasta el día de la boda.

—Es que... era demasiado hermoso como para ignorarlo.

Gaara sonrió, verlo de aquella manera era como ver a alguien muy diferente al Gaara Kazekage que había conocido aquella vez. Al principio él era alguien frío e inexpresivo, quizá con sus dos hermanos no, pero con Sakura lo más hostil que se podía, muchas veces él intentaba ponerla a aprueba y no dejaba de decirle que su fuerza era minúscula comparada con la de otros ninjas de Suna, pero ni esos comentarios ofensivos lograron que el orgullo de Sakura fuera derrotado y siguió cumpliendo su trabajo. Después del ataque Akatsuki, Gaara se puso serio, de una manera profesional, y no la dejo intervenir en ningun momento. Quizá desde un principio Gaara sabía que ella era muy débil, pero aún así no la regreso a Konoha. Pero si era muy diferente que cuando ambo tenian trece años.

Demasiado distinto...

El pensamiento del Gaara de aquel entonces le estremecía el cuerpo, y muchas de las veces la despertaba la imagen de ese Gaara en transformación. Se sentía un poco estúpida, más sentía sentía muy estúpida la relación con Gaara. Iban a casarse, solamente se besaban, lo cual eran muy pocas las veces, y no había llegado todavía el momento de dormir juntos, Sakura aún quería conservar su intimidad en su habitación un poco más. Se sentía como una novia adolescente en donde solamente se toman de las manos.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? Me aseguré de que nadie me viniera siguiendo.

—Pensé que estarías aquí, Temari me ha dicho que tu estimabas a Chiyo-Obasama

—Sí no hubiera sido por ella... —dijo lentamente, rodeando la cabeza de Gaara con sus manos, cada mano al costado de su cabeza—. No estaríamos aquí ahora, de esta manera...

Las manos de Gaara fueron hasta su cintura, y se abrazaron a ella con lentitud. Sus momentos era pocos, pero cuando ocurrían por alguna razón, los dos se sentían como una pareja de verdad, de esas parejas apasionadas que se la pasan abrazándose y besándose en todas partes. Era cierto que a los dos les importaba la reputación del Kazekage, pero solo podían ser solo dos personas, sin estatus, sin preocupaciones, solo dos personas.

—Solo vine a agradecerle, estaba por irme.

—Podemos quedarnos un poco más.

Gaara la acerco hacía ella, moviéndose como si una melodía estuviera sonando, y ella se dejo llevar por el movimiento. Era algo muy seguido, Gaara era alguien muy reservado, pero en una ocasión Gaara le pidió bailar, solo que sin música, de esa manera cualquier podía imaginar la canción que quisiera. Era como un juego. Sakura bajo sus brazos hasta sus hombros, y empezaron a bailar una canción lenta, quedaron tan juntos que Gaara sintió el aliento de él, y poco a poco se acercaron hasta besarse. Era extraño, porque el primer beso de Sakura había sido Gaara el primer día que comenzaron a salir, y se sentía como una inexperta en los besos, pero Gaara una vez le dijo que adoraba la forma en la que besaba, y desde ese día tenía más confianza a todo.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo quise decir pero... estoy muy nerviosa con la boda.

—Sí, al principio pensé que me pedirías que parara la boda, pero no lo has hecho —se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ella levantando la cabeza y el inclinandola—, ¿lo harás ahora?

—Claro que no, no quiero cancelarla —dijo ella, pero sintió que estaba mintiendo cuando recordó las palabras de Chiyo resonando en el vacio sin color—, solo que tengo miedo de arruinarlo.

—No lo harás... —le replicó el con cierta dulzura en las palabras, cosa que era rara, pero linda en Gaara—, te lo prometo.

Gaara estaba a punto de besarla, pero Sakura se negó.

—Lo mejor será que regresemos —Gaara le miró confundido, ella le sonrió timidamente—, me pone de nervios el cementerio.

Pero la verdad es que el cementerio no le ponía los pelos de punta, sino que Gaara se diera cuenta de su estado. A Sakura siempre le habían dicho lo obvia que era con sus sentimientos, y entre ellos estaba sus sentimientos por Sasuke. También estaba segura de que si no aclaraba las cosas pronto consigo misma, dudaría en el altar, y eso ya era demasiada muestra para que todos pensaran que solo jugaba con él. Estaba convencida de que si no hacía algo pronto, pasaría lo que Chiyo le había dicho.

Y es que probablemente Sakura sí seguí enamorada de Sasuke.

* * *

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora...

**Sabaku no Adhi**: aquí tienes tu conti ;D

**Akyraa:** Sí, pero ese no es el final .w.

**vampire andrea:** No soy muy buena con las escenas romanticas, pero como quiero agregar de todo a este Fanfic (menos comedia, no soy buena en la comedia) tengo que poner al menos un beso.

**harunoakatsuki:** Gaara es un loquillo, ¿verdad? xD

**Albii-chan:** La misión de rango S acaba de comenzar ;D pero hace falta darle emoción.

**Lauri-can:** Sí lo sé xD es como laa pelicula de Misión Imposible donde al final dicen "Misión Cumplida" y todo explota ;3 o al menos así de intenso lo veo yo.

**Bloddy Cherry:** Gracias ;D

**BMadness:** Mujer xD no estoy a lo demasiado cursi, pero como Gaara ya está más feliz que nada no me queda de otra, espero que lo disfrutes, porque cada vez que haga una escena romántica pensare en cuanto lo adoraras tú querida ;D

**DarkinocensDLT:** Gracias :D

**Sakuita01:** Sí, pensé lo mismo (aparte de que me convencieron también por MP xD) me alegra que alguien más crea buena idea lo de seguir el Fanfic.

** :** aqui esta la conti xD

Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, y pasen también a mi Fanfic "Mediocre" es NejiSaku.

Adiós!


End file.
